Après la proie du désert
by SydneyWeaver
Summary: Entre l'épisode la proie du désert et à la carte - Saison 08 ----------- GSR ------ L'histoire se passe à l'hôpital puis à la maison de Grissom/Sidle. .... Chapitre 15 en ligne ! ... La fin arrive !
1. À L'HÔPITAL PART I

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l'hôpital - part I**

L'hélicoptère médical arrive à l'hôpital Desert Palm. À son bord, Sara essaye de rester éveiller. Grissom la regarde et lui tient la main. Il ne veut pas la perdre de vie. Grissom a failli la perdre à cause de la tueuse à la maquette. Dès que l'hélicoptère atterrit ! Les Medics emmènent Sara dans l'hôpital pour des examens. Les médecins ne veulent pas que Grissom les accompagne. Ce dernier attend à la salle d'attente pour des nouvelles. Quelques minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe de la nuit de la Police Scientifique arrive. Brass et Sofia les accompagnent. Sofia leur dit.

SOFIA CURTIS : Nathalie Davis est dans le pénitencier. … Ses avocats vont plaider la folie.

WARRICK : Non ! … C'est un assasin ! Elle a failli tuer notre amie.

BRASS : Je sais !

GREG : Oui !

NICK : J'en étais sûr !

Il regarde Grissom vers les cents pas dans la salle.

BRASS : Dites ! Vous avez des nouvelles de Sara ?

GRISSOM : Ils sont partis l'opérer de son bras. Les deux os sont cassés.

Il fait encore les cents pas.

CATHERINE : Grissom ! Calme-toi !

GRISSOM : Oui ! Mais c'est pas si simple !

BRASS : On te comprend ! Nous sommes tous inquiets pour elle.

CATHERINE : Grissom ! A-t-elle repris connaissance ?

GRISSOM : Oui ! Pendant son transport !

Catherine regarde la porte en espérant l'arrivée d'un médecin qui s'occupe de Sara.

CATHERINE/GREG/SOFIA/BRASS/NICK/WARRICK : Ouf !

WARRICK : Euh ! … Grissom !

GRISSOM : Quoi ?

Tout à coup, le médecin qui a opéré Sara sort de la salle d'opération et entre dans la salle d'attente, trop doucement pour Grissom. Tous les amis de Sara le regardent.

DOCTEUR LESTER : M. Grissom !

GRISSOM : Oui !

CATHERINE : C'est au sujet de Sara Sidle !

DOCTEUR LESTER : Oui !

NICK : Alors !

SOFIA CURTIS : Alors !

DOCTEUR LESTER : Je suis le Docteur Lester. Les deux os du bras gauche sont cassés. Nous lui avons mis des broches. Dans deux semaines, on les retirera. Sinon, l'opération s'est très bien passé ! Il n'y a pas eu de complications. Pas de dommage interne. Dans deux ou trois jours, elle pourra sortir. Si tout va bien ! Il lui faut du repos.

GREG : Mm ! Ça va être dur pour Sara ! … Se reposer !

CATHERINE : Oh ! … Oui ! … Mais c'est dernier temps elle faisait plus rarement des heures sup'.

Tous regardent Grissom.

GRISSOM : Et pour le mental ?

DOCTEUR LESTER : Je ne peux rien dire !

GRISSOM : Merci ! Docteur !

Greg, Warrick, Catherine et Nick regardent Grissom. Ils sont toujours sous le choc quand ils ont appris que Grissom et Sara avaient une relation intime mais depuis quand ?

DOCTEUR LESTER : Vous pouvez aller la voir dans vingt minutes. Mais ne rester pas longtemps si vous y allez tous ! Elle se trouve à salle de réveil et nous allons l'emmener dans la chambre 155, au service des urgences. Il y a plus de place ailleurs.

GRISSOM : Très bien ! Merci !

Le docteur les quitte. Ils sont tout soulagé. Ils se dirigent vers la chambre 155 aux urgences. En route, personne n'ose dire un mot à Grissom. Les membres de l'équipe de nuit arrivent à la chambre de Sara. Elle est déjà là. Sara dort.

NICK/GREG : Elle dort comme un bébé !

CATHERINE : On peut prendre une photo pour avoir une preuve qu'elle dormait et lui montrer !

WARRICK : Et lui faire un chantage après !

GREG : Bonne idée !

GRISSOM : Bon les enfants ! … Un peu de silence !

GREG : Ok !

WARRICK : Grissom ! C'était pour rire !

Brass, Nick, Greg, Catherine et Grissom s'introduisent dans la chambre de Sara. Cette dernière remue. Elle ouvre les yeux et voit ses collègues devant elle ! Sara fait son petit sourire que tout le monde connaît.

SARA : Salut !

CATHERINE : Tu vas bien !

SARA : Oui ! Ils m'ont dit que j'ai eu chaud…

GREG : Il fait chaud, Sara, dans le désert !

SARA : Arrête Greg !

GREG : Désolé !

SARA : Bah…

BRASS : Ton bras ! Il est cassé !

SARA : Oui ! …

Sara se remémore

**Flash-back**

_« Mon bras s'est cassé quand j'ai sauté de la voiture en marche. J'ai eu mal. Je me suis évanouie. Et quand je me suis réveillée. J'étais attaché à l'arrière. »_

SARA : Voilà !

WARRICK : Alors t'as réussi à t'enfuir mais pas pour longtemps !

SARA : Ouais !

NICK : Et c'est tout !

SARA : Je suis encore sous tranquillisants … Alors j'ai des trous ! … J'ai des flashs par moment et après plus rien !

NICK : Bon ! Nous allons te laisser pour l'instant ! Repose-toi ! … Et je viendrais faire ta déposition ! … Alors Sara ! À plus tard !

SARA : À plus tard ! Nick.

CATHERINE : Nick ! Étant ton superviseur s'est moi que va prendre sa déposition compris !

NICK : Compris ! Catherine.

SARA : Vous allez pas vous battre pour ça !

CATHERINE/WARRICK/NICK/GREG : Si !

SARA : Vous êtes des enfants !

GREG : Oui ! Est fier d'y être !

SARA : Toujours le même !

GREG : Je ne change pas ! … Je suis toujours égal à moi-même ! … Tu vois ! … Euh ! … Je dois partir alors je te laisse. Je n'ai pas fini mon service et Ecklie va pas apprécier.

SARA : Tant pis pour lui !

GREG : Bon ! Je t'embrasse et à bientôt ! Sara.

SARA : Salut Greg !

GREG : Salut Sara !

CATHERINE : Bon ! Comme tu vas mieux ! Que tu es réveillé ! Je pars rejoindre ma fille à sa maison ! Alors ! Je te laisses.

SARA : Salut Catherine !

WARRICK : Bon ! Moi je dois retourner à labo ! Je suis restreint !

SARA : Ok ! Warrick !

BRASS : Euh ! … Attend-moi Warrick ! … Salut ! Sara et à bientôt.

SARA : À bientôt Brass !

SOFIA CURTIS : Bon ! Sara ! Je suis contente que tu sois en vie alors à plus tard.

SARA : Ok ! Merci ! Sofia.

SOFIA CURTIS : De rien !

GRISSOM : Bon ! Il reste plus que moi ! … Alors tu veux quoi ? … Le shérif veut des nouvelles de toi ! … Il va peut-être passer te voir ! …

SARA : Ah ! … Bon !

Sara regarde Grissom et elle sourit.

SARA : Ils partent tous ! Je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ! … Alors ! … Reste avec moi ! Juste pour la nuit !

GRISSOM : Je n'avais pas l'intention de partir !

SARA : J'y compte bien !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … J'ai eu si peur de te perdre ! …

SARA : Je sais ! …

GRISSOM : Pour Nathalie ! … Je suis responsable de la mort d'Ernie. Elle voulait se venger. Alors elle t'a kidnappé !

SARA : Elle me l'a fait comprendre mais pas comme ça !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je ne sais pas comment te le dire ! …

SARA : Grissom ! Je suis une grande fille ! Alors ! Accouche !

GRISSOM : Nathalie était présent sur une scène de crime ! … La mustang rouge sur le toit. … Tu t'en souviens ?

SARA : Sur quelle scène ?

GRISSOM : Celle d'une mustang rouge sur le toit ? … J'étais avec toi sur cette scène ! Tu t'en souviens ?

SARA : Oui ! …

GRISSOM : Je t'ai pris l'appareil photo et à ce moment là, je fais un geste de tendresse avec toi !

SARA : Oui ! … Et !

GRISSOM : J'ai compris ! J'ai compris que c'était à cause de notre relation. … J'ai dû relever à l'équipe que nous étions ensemble pour te retrouver le plus rapidement possible !

SARA : Oh !

GRISSOM : J'ai eu si peur de te perdre que par moment je ne me contrôlais plus de tout !

SARA : Gil ! Je suis là ! Vivante !

Sara sourit. Elle regarde l'homme de sa vie. Sara fait signer à Grissom de venir un peu plus très d'elle. Ce dernier réalise le souhait de Sara. Il pose ses lèvres sur ceux de sa compagne.

SARA : Que va-t-on faire maintenant ?

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas !

SARA : Ecklie va être au courant !

GRISSOM : Oui ! Certainement !

SARA : Il va vouloir des explications avant de nous virer !

GRISSOM : Peut-être !

SARA : Tout le labo ?

GRISSOM : Quoi ?

SARA : Sait pour nous deux ?

GRISSOM : Peut-être !

SARA : Comment l'équipe a réagi ?

GRISSOM : À quoi ?

SARA : Notre relation !

GRISSOM : Bien !

SARA : Pour l'instant ! … Mais ! … Tu as bien fait de tout dire !

GRISSOM : Je sais ! C'est pour te sauver que je l'ai fait !

SARA : Je sais ! … Et ! Qui m'a trouvé ?

GRISSOM : Nick et Sofia !

SARA : Nick ! … Sofia !

GRISSOM : Nous sommes tous une équipe ! … Et je t'aime !

SARA : Moi aussi !

GRISSOM : Je ne leur ai pas dit depuis quand ?

SARA : Depuis quand quoi ?

GRISSOM : Tu sais ! … Nous deux !

SARA : Oh ! … Dort avec moi cette nuit ? S'il te plait !

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit !

SARA : Gil !

Sara lui fait les yeux doux. Mais c'est pas lui qui décide. Grissom approche sa bouche de celle de Sara. Ils s'embrassent. Tout à coup, le téléphone de Grissom sonne. Il regarde Sara et dit.

GRISSOM : C'est Ecklie !

SARA : Tu ne réponds pas !

GRISSOM : Non ! …

SARA : Pas envie !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Et je suis avec la personne la plus attirante de toutes les femmes du labo. Alors il peut attendre. Ah ! … J'y pense tout à l'heure il m'a demandé comment tu te sentais !

SARA : Tu as répondu ?

GRISSOM : Tu venais juste d'être retrouver vivante ! … Et après quand les médecins t'opéraient de ton bras cassé !

SARA : Il t'a pas demandé des explications !

GRISSOM : Non ! Pas encore !

Sara lui sourit. Elle lui fait signe de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il le fait avec plaisir. Sara met sa main sur le corps habillé de son homme. Elle veut le déshabiller. Mais il lui dit avec tristesse.

GRISSOM : Sara ! C'est interdit d'avoir une relation sexuelle dans un hôpital !

SARA : Gil ! C'était aussi interdit d'en avoir une avec une étudiante et pourtant nous l'avons fait ! … C'est aussi interdit d'en avoir une avec une collègue de bureau qui fait partie de la même équipe et tu connais la suite.

GRISSOM : Mm ! Tu as raison ! …

Mais quelqu'un frappe à la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Sara Sidle. Ils stoppent leur désir. Le médecin de garde arrive. Il est étonné de trouver encore quelqu'un avec une patiente.

DOCTEUR PINO : Désolé ! Monsieur ! Mais il faut partir !

GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Mais vous voyez ! … Cette charmante femme ne veut pas que je la laisse seule.

DOCTEUR PINO : Il le faut !

SARA : Monsieur ! … Je veux que mon homme dorme avec moi !

DOCTEUR PINO : Vous êtes ensemble !

SARA/GRISSOM : Oui !

DOCTEUR PINO : Dans ce cas ! … Je vais vous installer un lit prés d'elle !

GRISSOM : Elle veut dans son lit !

DOCTEUR PINO : Désolé ! Madame ! C'est interdit !

SARA : Bon ! … Ok !

GRISSOM : Tu vois je reste avec toi cette nuit !

SARA : Mais pas de câlin !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Tu dois te reposer !

DOCTEUR PINO : Votre mari a raison ! … Pas d'effort physique !

Sara et Grissom se regardent. Ils ne disent rien.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnes ne m'appartiennent pas.

a/n : N'hésiter pas à m'envoyer des messages et de poster en même temps des reviews.


	2. À L'HÔPITAL PART II

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l****'****hôpital - part II**

Sara est dans la chambre à l'hôpital. La jeune femme regarde son mari. Il lui sourit.

SARA : Docteur ! Nous ne sommes pas marié !

DOCTEUR PINO : Ah ! Je croyais !

GRISSOM : Nous sommes ensemble dans la vie.

DOCTEUR PINO : De toute façon, je fais faire le nécessaire pour cette nuit mais c'est uniquement cette nuit.

SARA/GRISSOM : Merci !

DOCTEUR PINO : Ce n'est rien ! … Vous êtes un merveilleux couple d'amoureux ! … Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. …

SARA/GRISSOM : Merci !

DOCTEUR PINO : Je fais aussi me renseigner pour savoir quand vous allez sortir ? … Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

SARA : Merci !

Grissom met la chaise près du lit de sa bien-aimée. Il assoit à côté de Sara. Le docteur quitte la chambre de Sara. Il est parti dans les couloirs donner les ordres pour mettre le deuxième lit dans la chambre de la jeune femme policière. Quelques minutes plus tard, le téléphone dans la chambre de Sara sonne. Les tourtereaux se regardent.

SARA : Qui peut bien m'appeler à cette heure là ?

GRISSOM : Je ne sais pas ma chérie ! … Mais si tu ne décroches pas. Tu le seras pas !

Sara lui sourit. Elle décroche le téléphone et c'est…

SARA : Allô ! … Euh ! … Eclkie !

Grissom fronce un sourcil en entendant le nom de l'appelant. Il est surpris de l'appel d'Ecklie à cette heure-ci. Sara le regarde. Elle sourit à l'homme de sa vie tout en fronçant aussi un sourcil.

SARA : Oui ! … Je m'ai repris connaissance dans l'hélicoptère ! … Merci pour votre appel ! …Je suis surprise ! … Ecklie ! Je ne sais pas quand je sors de l'hôpital. Le médecin interne est parti le demander à son supérieur. … Quoi ? … Grissom ! … Oui ! … Il est là mais … Quoi ? … À ma sortie, je suis convoqué dans votre bureau ? … Pourquoi ? … C'est ma vie privée ! … Je suis obligé ! … Bon ! … Je raccroche ! Merci pour votre appel !

Pendant la conversation au téléphone de Sara avec Ecklie, Grissom la regardait avec inquiétude. Pendant la conversation, Sara regarde l'homme de sa vie tout en lui lançant les sourires. Quelques minutes plus tard, le deuxième lit arrive enfin. Le docteur Pino frappe à la porte de la chambre de Sara. Il entre après avoir été invité par Sara. Le docteur tient un dossier à la main droite. Sara et Grissom se regardent.

DOCTEUR PINO : Je vois que le lit est là !

GRISSOM : Il vient d'arriver !

DOCTEUR PINO : Très bien ! … Bon ! Je viens de voir mon supérieur pour votre sortie mademoiselle !

SARA : Oui ! … Et je sors quand ? (Sara se frottait les mains.)

DOCTEUR PINO : Je vois que vous récupérer vite ! … C'est une bonne chose ! … Mon supérieur pense que vous pouvez sortir demain soir mais il vous vaut un repos d'une semaine minimum. Il veut aussi que vous allez voir un psychologue pour votre mentale.

SARA : Je suis vraiment obligé pour ça !

DOCTEUR PINO : Oui !

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je te conseille d'aller en voir un à ta sortie. … Si tu veux je t'accompagnerais ?

SARA : Merci ! Gil !

DOCTEUR PINO : … Je vois que vous êtes entre de bonne main ! … Je vous laisse pour cette nuit ! … Le médecin de garde viendra vous voir dans quelques heures !

SARA : Merci Docteur !

DOCTEUR PINO : Monsieur !

GRISSOM : Oui !

DOCTEUR PINO : Je compte sur vous pour veiller sur elle ! … Mais je sais que je peux vous faire confiance !

Le docteur quitte la chambre de Sara en laissant les amoureux seuls mais dans deux lits.

GRISSOM : Enfin seul ! … Il était temps !

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court. J'adore donner du suspense dans mes histoires. … Je suis sadique et fière de l'être. Je sais que je répètes souvent cette phrase mais c'est la vérité ! … Je suis sadique avec mes lecteurs et avec moi ! …

a/n : Merci à tous pour les reviews sur toutes mes fictions. Elles me font trop au cœur.

a/n : Je ne sais pas combien il aura de chapitre pour cette histoire mais je pense qu'il aura environ quatre ou cinq voire six.

a/n : Je suis toujours en formation mais en novembre je vais un stage près de chez moi donc vers ma fête (le 18 novembre), je serais chez moi pour trois semaines. Donc plus souvent sur le net.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. À L'HÔPITAL PART III

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l****'****hôpital - part III**

À l'hôpital, Grissom embrasse Sara sur la bouche. Il est vraiment fou amoureux d'elle. Grissom est très heureux que la femme de sa vie soit en vie. Sara commence à enlever doucement les boutons de la chemise de Grissom. Ce dernier laisse Sara faire. Cette dernière continue. Elle a envie de faire l'amour à l'hôpital. Mais Grissom a peur qu'on les surprend.

Pendant ce temps, au bureau de la Police Scientifique, quelques personnes discutent sur deux de leur collègue.

HODGES : … Je n'arrive pas à croire que Grissom était avec Sara.

GREG : Il est toujours avec !

HODGES : …

BRASS : …. Vous allez arrêter de parler de Grissom et de Sara ! Tu n'as pas du travail ! … Hodges !

HODGES : … Mon patron s'est Grissom pas vous !

BRASS : … Grissom est à l'hôpital auprès de Sara ! …

HODGES : Depuis quand ils sont ensemble !

BRASS : … Je n'ai pas à te répondre ! … Demande à Grissom mais je doute qu'il te dise quoi ce soit ! … Ou demande à Sara ! … Mais je crois que tu auras la même réponse.

À ce moment là, Ecklie entre dans la salle de repos.

ECKLIE : HODGES dans mon bureau ! … Tout de suite !

Brass et Greg se regardent. Ils voient Hodges quitter en baissant la tête en direction du bureau d'Ecklie. Hodges entre dans le bureau du directeur du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique.

ECKLIE : Asseyez-vous ?

HODGES : … Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis dans votre bureau !

ECKLIE : … J'enquête sur la relation entre Grissom et Sara ! Étiez-vous au courant ?

HODGES : … Non ! … Je crois que personne ne savait !

ECKLIE : … Très bien ! … Je vous remercie ! … Vous pouvez repartir à votre travail. … Hodges ! … Fermez la porte en sortant.

Hodges quitte le bureau d'Ecklie. Il se rend vers les collègues qui était dans la salle de repos. Il y a Nick, Warrick, Catherine, Sofia, Greg, Wendy et Brass. Greg et Brass se regardent.

WENDY : Alors ! … Il parait que tu as été convoquer dans le bureau d'Ecklie ?

HODGES : … Oui ! … Wendy !

NICK : Et alors ?

HODGES : Il enquête sur Grissom et Sara !

CATHERINE/WENDY : Oh !

GREG : … Et Nathalie Davis !

SOFIA : Elle a été présenté au juge. … Son avocat veut plaider la folie !

CATHERINE : … J'en étais sûre !

SOFIA : … Je dois partir ! … Je suis en congé pendant quelques semaines ! … Alors tenais-moi au courant pour Sara !

GREG : … Dites Sofia ! … Tu n'as rien dit au sujet de la relation entre Grissom et Sara.

SOFIA : Grissom est un ami ! … Je suis contente qu'il soit avec elle, ça se soyez qu'il avait une attirance pour elle.

BRASS : Je ne devrais pas le dire mais il est attirer par Sara depuis leur rencontre mais Grissom avait peur de ses sentiments pour elle !

CATHERINE : C'est du Grissom tout craché !

GREG : … Si on n'a pas de boulot ! … Si on allait voir Sara à l'hôpital pour la voir !

BRASS : Greg ! … Elle est en sécurité avec Grissom !

NICK : Oui !

WARRICK : Tu es sûr Jim !

Pendant ce temps, Grissom est dans le lit avec Sara. Ils se donnent l'un à l'autre tout en faisant attention aux bruits. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom regagne son lit. Il regarde Sara. Elle lui sourit. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvre.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Ce chapitre est court.


	4. À L'HÔPITAL PART IV

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l****'****hôpital - part IV**

Sara et Grissom regardent la personne qui vient de pénétrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de Sara. Les amoureux se regardent. Sara reçoit la visite d'une infirmière. Cette dernière est surprise de voir Grissom dans la chambre.

INFIRMIÈRE SUZANNE RIPLEY : … Monsieur, ce n'est plus l'heure des visites.

GRISSOM : Je reste ici… J'ai mon lit. …. Vous voyez cette personne ne veut pas que je parts.

INFIRMIÈRE SUZANNE RIPLEY : … Oh ! … Désolé ! … Je n'avais pas vu le lit. … Je me souviens que le Docteur a demandé un autre lit pour cette chambre.

SARA : … Oui ! … C'est pour que Monsieur ne laisse pas sa moitié à l'hôpital. … Je n'aimes pas trop les hôpitaux.

INFIRMIÈRE SUZANNE RIPLEY : …. Bon je vous laisse ! … Je vois que vous êtes dans de bonne main. … Je repasserais toute à l'heure ! … Ici vous voulez quelques choses ! … Je suis à votre service ! Madame ! Bonne nuit ! Madame !

SARA : … Bien ! … Merci !

L'infirmière quitte la chambre de Sara.

GRISSOM : … Il était moins une ! … Un peu plus et elle me trouvait dans ton lit. Dans une posture ! … Tu imagines ?

Sara rigole.

GRISSOM : … Honey ! …. C'est pas drôle !

SARA : … Si ! … Désolé ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : … Je suis heureux que tu rigoles comme ça ! … Sara, tu me rends heureux. Si tu savais. J'ai vraiment eu peur de te perdre ! …

SARA : … Gil ! … Je suis en vie !

GRISSOM : … Je sais ! … Si je t'avais perdu ! …

SARA : … Gil ! … S'il te plaît ? … Ni pense pas ! … Je suis là !

GRISSOM : … Honey ! … Je sais ! … Sara ! … Je sais ! … Mais c'est plus fort que moi ! … Je suis comme je suis !

SARA : … Tu es Grissom et tu le resteras ! … Je t'aime comme tu es !

GRISSOM : … Merci ! Sara !

Sara regarde Grissom dans les yeux. Elle voit des larmes qui commencent à couler.

SARA : … Gil ! … Je t'aime !

GRISSOM : … Je sais ! … Sara ! … Je sais ! … Moi aussi !

À ce moment précis, le téléphone de Grissom sonne. Ce dernier regarde le nom. Il demande à Sara en plaisantant.

GRISSOM : … Honey ! … Tu ne serais pas par hasard quand c'est ma fête !

SARA : Quoi ?

GRISSOM : … C'est Catherine !

SARA : Oh !

Grissom et Sara se regardent. Pendant ce temps, à l'autre bout du téléphone, Catherine s'impatiente !

CATHERINE : … Gil ! … Commence va Sara ?

Tout à coup, Sara se lève. Grissom la regarde sans répondre à la question de Catherine. Sara prend le téléphone des mains de son homme. Grissom reste bouche bée.

SARA : … Catherine ! … C'est Sara !

CATHERINE : … Oh !

SARA : … Pour répondre a ta question ? … Je vais bien ! … Merci !

CATHERINE : … Tu nous as fait peur !

SARA : … Je sais ! … Je sais !

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Grissom est toujours avec toi ?

SARA : … Oui ! … Pourquoi ?

CATHERINE : … Ecklie le cherche partout !

SARA : … Grissom n'a pas posé un jour de congé ?

CATHERINE : … Non ! … Pas à ma connaissance ! … Mais vu ce qu'il a caché ! … Non ! … Ce que vous avez caché tout les deux ! … Je ne le connais plus trop !

Sara regarde Grissom. Ce dernier la regarde. Sara lui sourit. Grissom envoie un bisous dans l'air en direction de sa Sara.

SARA : … Attend Catherine ! … Tu es entrain de me dire que notre Grissom n'a pas posé de congé ! … C'est Grissom !

CATHERINE : … Tu as raison ! … Et en plus ! … Tu le connais mieux que moi en tout cas !

SARA : … Hé ! … Hé ! …

Grissom écrit sur un bout de papier. Il marque qu'il a bien posé trois jours de congé.

SARA : … Catherine ! … Après une investigation que je viens de réaliser sur Grissom ! Je t'annonce qu'il a bien posé quelques jours de congé pour divers raisons ! … C'est dans le bureau d'Ecklie !

CATHERINE : … Merci ! … Sara ! … Avec les garçons ! … On voulait passer te voir ! Ça ne te dérange pas !

SARA : … Non !

CATHERINE : … J'ai plusieurs questions à te poser ! … Sara !

SARA : … Oh ! …

CATHERINE : … Ici tous se posent des tas de questions ?

SARA : … Catherine ! … Si c'est sur ma vie privée ! … Je ne dirais rien du tout ! … Je laisse les gens imaginer !

CATHERINE : … C'est moi qui dois te poser des questions du ton kidnapping ?

SARA : … Ce n'est pas Nick !

CATHERINE : … Non ! … C'est moi !

SARA : … Le tueur à la maquette, c'est l'affaire de Grissom !

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Mais vu que tu es avec Grissom dans la vie ! … Il y a conflit d'intérêt !

SARA : … Oh ! … Tu peux passer tout à l'heure si tu veux ! … Mais j'ai envie de dormir.

Grissom la regarde. Il est surpris. Sara envie de dormir.

SARA : … Bon ! Catherine ! … Je te quitte alors à bientôt !

CATHERINE : … Sara ! Passe-moi Grissom ?

SARA : … Hein !

CATHERINE : … Passe-moi Grissom ? S'il te plaît ?

SARA : … Quoi ?

CATHERINE : … Sara ne fait pas l'enfant ! … Passe-moi ton homme ?

SARA : … Tu veux que je te passe Grissom ! … Pourquoi ?

Grissom fait non de la tête. Il n'a pas envie de parler avec Catherine. Il a envie de passer en tête à tête avec la femme de sa vie.

SARA : … Catherine ! … Je suis désolée mais Grissom ne veut pas te parler tout de suite ! … Il dort ! …

Sara raccroche le téléphone. Elle regarde Grissom. Ce dernier la regarde. Il se dirige vers elle. Grissom pose ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara.

GRISSOM : … Merci ! Honey !

SARA : … Viens me faire un calin !

GRISSOM : … Quoi ? … Encore ?

SARA : … Quoi ? …

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Non ! … Me regarde pas comme ça ! … C'est non ! … Le docteur a dit pas d'effort physique !

SARA : … L'amour n'est pas un sport pour moi ! …

GRISSOM : … Sara !

SARA : … Oui !

Il s'avance vers elle. Grissom pose ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara en espérant qu'elle ne pense plus à faire l'amour. Mais c'est mal la connaître.

SARA : … Gil ! … Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Soit raisonable ?

SARA : … Tu ne m'aimes plus !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Sara ! … Joue pas avec mes sentiments ! … Tu es la femme de ma vie !

Sara lui sourit. Elle éteint la lumière. Sara se lève. Elle prend la direction de son homme. Ce dernier se laisse faire ! … Sara commence à essayer de déboutonner les boutons de la chemise de Grissom mais ce dernier l'arrête au dernier moment. Ils se regardent.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Je n'aime pas Ecklie comme personnage !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. À L'HÔPITAL PART V

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l'hôpital - part V**

Toujours à l'hôpital, Grissom regarde la femme de sa vie. Ils se regardent. Il l'embrasse tendrement.

SARA : … Gil j'ai envie !

GRISSOM : … Non ! Sara !

SARA : … S'il te plaît ? … Gil ! … Tu ne m'aimes plus alors !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Ne raconte pas de bêtises ! … Je suis fou d'amour pour toi !

SARA : … Montre le moi ! … Alors ! … Tu attends une invitation !

Grissom regarde Sara. Il sait qu'elle est têtue mais il l'aime mais il est fatigué.

GRISSOM : … Mon cœur ! … Ta recherche m'a énervé, m'a fatigué, je me suis inquiété, j'ai eu peur de ne plus te voir en vie.

SARA : … Gil ! … Je sais mais je suis en vie devant toi ! … Profite s'en ?

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Nous avons déjà fait l'amour ici à l'hôpital tout à l'heure ! … Tu n'as pas oublié !

Sara baisse la tête. Elle est triste. Grissom s'approche d'elle mais Sara le repousse. Il revient à la charge. Cette fois-ci, Sara se laisse faire. Le maître d'Hank hausse la tête de Sara. Il la regarde.

GRISSOM : … Je t'aime !

Sara le regarde. Elle pleure de joie.

GRISSOM : … Honey !

SARA : … Ce n'est rien ! … Bonne nuit ! … Moi aussi ! … Je t'aime depuis toujours ! …

GRISSOM : … Je le sais !

SARA : … Gil ! … J'ai eu peur de mourir ! … Je me suis rappeler de la discussion que nous avons eu quand Jim s'est fait tirer dessus. … J'ai pensé à toi ! … À nous ! …

GRISSOM : … Chut ! … Endors-toi ? … Je reste dans la chambre prés de toi ! … Chut !

Une partie de la nuit passe. Sara doit. Elle pleure par moment. Grissom se réveille plusieurs fois. Il se dirige vers le lit de Sara. Grissom touche la femme de sa vie pour la calmer. Ça marche ! Quelques minutes plus tard, il retourne dans son lit. À ce moment là, à l'entrée de l'hôpital, les amis de Sara reviennent dans l'hôpital. Ils montent lentement à l'étage de Sara. Les amis du couple voient que Sara dort enfin. Ils remarquent aussi que Grissom dort dans le deuxième lit.

GREG : … Je ne comprends pas Grissom ! … Pourquoi il ne dort pas avec Sara, dans le même lit ?

WARRICK : … Greg ! … Ils sont dans un hôpital !

GREG : … Oui et alors !

NICK : … C'est interdit de dormir dans le lit d'un malade !

GREG : … Oui ! Mais bon !

CATHERINE : … C'est le règlement !

WARRICK : … Ecklie va être sur leurs dos ! … Maintenant !

NICK : … Je me demande depuis quand ils sont ensemble !

CATHERINE : Nick ! … Je pense qu'il a fait venir Sara ici pour la récupérer !

NICK : … Alors pourquoi il l'a repoussé pendant tant d'année !

WARRICK : … C'est Grissom !

NICK : … J'ai demandé à Sara de sortir avec moi ! … Il y a quelques années mais elle a toujours refusé !

GREG : … Bienvenu au club !

WARRICK : … Nick ! … Sara te considère comme son grand frère ! Et toi Greg comme son petit frère !

GREG : … Exact ! … Elle a toujours été là pour moi quand j'en avais besoin !

NICK : … C'est vrai ! …

CATHERINE : … C'est étrange de les regarder dormir ! … Je ne savais pas que Sara dormait !

GREG : … Oui ! … Nous devrons prendre une photo !

NICK : … Bonne idée ! Greg ! … Tu es le meilleur !

WARRICK : … On parie !

NICK/GREG : … Sur quoi ?

CATHERINE : … Warrick ! … Je croyais que tu ne pariais plus !

WARRICK : … Exact mais il y a des tas de questions sans réponses avec ces deux-là ! …

Ils sourient tous à la remarque de Warrick. Catherine regarde la fenêtre le couple qui dort. Tout à coup, elle entend un pas arriver. Catherine tourne la tête en direction du bruit. C'est Ecklie !

ECKLIE : … Je me doutais que je vous trouverais tous ici !

CATHERINE : … Nous voulons voir si Sara dormait. … Et ! … Elle dort certainement sous calmant.

NICK : … Nous avons failli la perdre ! …

ECKLIE : … C'est une excellente CSI ! … Je sais mais ne dite pas à Grissom ni à elle que je l'ai dit sinon !

GREG : … Bien attendu ! … Je reste bouche cousue !

Les gars se retournent vers Ecklie. Ce dernier repart. Greg sourit à ses collègues.

NICK : … Je parie !

WARRICK : … Quoi ?

NICK : … Devine ?

Greg les regarde. Nick écrit sur un papier. Il le donne à son ami. Warrick le lit. Il sourit à Nick.

WARRICK : … Je ne paris pas ! … Nick !

NICK : … Hein ! … Pourquoi ?

WARRICK : … Tu risques de gagner !

GREG : … Sur quoi Nick veut parier ?

CATHERINE : … Quoi ? … Tu n'as pas trouvé ! … Greg !

WARRICK : … C'est pour ça qu'il est toujours au premier niveau !

GREG : … Ah ! Ah ! … Très drôle !

CATHERINE : … Greg ! … Il vaudrait que tu demandes à ton prof des cours de soutien !

GREG : … J'aimerai bien ! … Mais !

WARRICK : … Mais quoi ?

GREG : … Vous aussi ! … Vous avez besoin de cours de soutien CSI !

Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre de Sara, Grissom se réveille. Il se sent épier. Grissom se retourne sur la fenêtre et il voit son équipe entrain de les regarder.

_« Heureusement que je ne suis pas dans le même lit que Sara. » Pense Grissom._

Grissom quitte son lit. Il est en pyjama. Grissom se dirige vers ses collègues. Il ouvre la porte et la referme. Grissom regarde Sara. Il se trouve nez à nez avec ses amis.

GRISSOM : … Vous n'êtes pas de service !

CATHERINE : … Salut !

GRISSOM : Salut !

GREG : … Voilà qui est mieux !

GRISSOM : … Greg !

NICK : … Ah ! Ah ! … Tu ne changeras jamais Greg !

GREG : … Très drôle !

CATHERINE : … Comment vas-elle ?

GRISSOM : … Physiquement : Bien !

GREG : … Moralement ?

GRISSOM : … C'est trop tôt !

CATHERINE : … Elle aura besoin de toi et de nous !

NICK : … Je pourrais l'aider !

CATHERINE : … Bonne idée ! … Nick !

GRISSOM : … Bon j'y retourne !

CATHERINE : … Appelle nous quand elle sera réveiller ?

GRISSOM : … Ok !

WARRICK : … Griss ! …. Ecklie est venu !

GRISSOM : … Quoi ?

GREG : … Il n'a pas vu que tu étais dans la chambre avec Sara !

GRISSOM : … Ok !

GREG : … Il a dit quelques choses !

GRISSOM : Et ?

NICK : … Greg !

GREG : … Quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Bon ! … Tu accouches !

GREG : … Ecklie a dit que Sara est une excellente CSI.

WARRICK : … Tu vois Nick ! … Pourquoi je n'ai pas parié !

NICK : … Oui !

GREG : … Vous avez parié sur moi !

GRISSOM : … Bon ! … Allez tous dormir ! …Les gars !

CATHERINE : … Je dois rester là ! … Lindsay est tombé et elle est dans la chambre au bout du couloir !

GRISSOM : … Elle n'a rien ?

CATHERINE : … Trois fois rien !

GRISSOM : … Ok !

Grissom retourne dans la chambre. Il se dirige vers le lit de Sara. Cette dernière dort bien mais s'agit par moment. Les collègues quittent le couloir tout en parlant.

NICK : … Cath' ! … Tu viens de mentir à Grissom là !

CATHERINE : … Pas tout à fait !

WARRICK : … Ta fille va bien !

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Je crois que Grissom a raison ! … Nous devons aller dormir un peu.

Tous affirment de la tête.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : Je tiens à redire : … Je suis en formation alors je écris plusieurs chapitres à la fois.

a/ n : Mes histoires CSI sont :

- Le commencement à San Francisco

- Avant, Pendant, Après (le bon, la bute, la dominatrice)

- La proie du désert (Après cet épisode et avant le prochain)

- Le secret de Sara

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	6. À L'HÔPITAL PART VI

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l****'****hôpital - part VI**

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara se réveille enfin. Elle ne voit plus son Grissom dans sa chambre. Sara est un peu paniqué. Elle regarde partout dans sa chambre. Mais Grissom n'est pas là. Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom sort enfin des toilettes. Il voit que Sara est enfin réveillé mais elle a le regard paniqué.

GRISSOM : … Mon cœur ! … Tu vas bien !

SARA : … Quand je me suis réveillée, tu n'étais plus là près de moi, alors j'ai eu peur !

GRISSOM : … Je suis là !

SARA : … Oui ! … Au faite ! … Je ne suis plus un bébé alors pas de « _chut_ », « fait_ dodo _» et j'en passe. Compris !

Grissom sourit. Il s'approche de Sara. Il lui murmure à l'oreille.

GRISSOM : … Tu sors cette après midi !

SARA : … C'est vrai ! … Je sors !

GRISSOM : … Je croyais que tu n'étais plus un bébé !

SARA : … Gil !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Cette nuit, l'équipe est venue te voir mais tu dormais. Ecklie est passé aussi !

SARA : … Ecklie !

Sara fronce les sourcils.

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Avant d'aller faire ma commission, j'ai vu le docteur qui t'a dragué à ton arrivée sous mon nez !

SARA : … Personne ne m'a draguée ! … Tu te fais des films ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : … Ok !

SARA : … Tu es jaloux !

GRISSOM : … Non !

SARA : … Menteur !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Mais juste un peu !

SARA : … Tu es un amour !

GRISSOM : … Je sais !

SARA : … Et en plus ! … Tes chevilles gonflent !

GRISSOM : … Non !

Sara rigole. Grissom est heureux de la voir comme ça. Sara le regarde amuser. Elle lui fait signe de s'approcher. Grissom obéit à sa moitié. Il n'est pas surpris qu'elle le veut un baiser. Grissom embrasse tendrement Sara. Ils sont seuls dans la chambre de Sara.

Une heure plus tard, Sara recoit la visite de Catherine. Sara est étonnée de la voir ici.

SARA : … Salut Cath' !

CATHERINE : … Tiens ! … Tiens ! … Salut Sara !

SARA : … Tu es venue toute seule ?

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Où est Grissom ?

SARA : … Qui ?

CATHERINE : … Grissom !

SARA : … Ah ! … Il est parti se changer ! … Pourquoi ?

CATHERINE : … Je trouvais ça bizarre qu'il ne soit pas avec toi !

SARA : …

CATHERINE : … Alors comme tu vas ?

SARA : … J'ai le bras cassé en deux endroits ! … Je sors aujourd'hui !

CATHERINE : … Cool ! … Qui vient te chercher ?

Catherine regarde Sara.

CATHERINE : … Je crois connaître la réponse ! … Je me demande pourquoi j'ai posé cette question !

Sara sourit à Catherine.

CATHERINE : … Tu te souviens comment elle t'a kidnappé ?

SARA : … Vaguement ! …

CATHERINE : … Je suis ici pour l'enquête !

SARA : … Oh ! … Et moi qui croyais que c'était pour savoir comment j'allais ?

CATHERINE : … C'est pour les deux !

Sara regarde Catherine. Cette dernière sourit à Sara. La brunette sourit difficilement. Catherine se rend de compte. Elle ne dit rien. Sara racontre ce qu'elle se souvient.

_« Flash-Back »_

_Après avoir pris des preuves sur la scène de crime, j'ai eu faim et j'ai pris à manger. Et Grissom m'a appelé pour me dire qu'on avait enfin l'identité du tueur aux maquettes. … Et quand je suis arrivée à ma voiture, après avoir mis mon matériel dans le couvre, j'ai entendu mon prénom, je me suis retournée et… Elle avait un… Et je suis tombée. »_

CATHERINE : … Tu as d'autres souvenirs !

SARA : … Oui ! … Mais c'est vague !

CATHERINE : … Vas'y ! … Je t'écoute !

_« Dans la voiture, je me suis réveillée dans le coffret. … Plus tard, j'étais à l'arrière. J'ai parlé avec Natalie. Je lui ai dit que nous avions des points en commun, j'ai été adopté, j'ai perdu mon père. Je sais ce que c'est d'être seul. … Je lui ai dit ça ! … Après, Il pleuvait. J'étais coinsé sous la voiture. … J'ai essayé de sortir ! … Quand j'ai réussi je me suis souvenu qu'il vaut mieux être en hauteur à cas de pluie. … J'ai marché, marché et on m'a trouvé. »_

SARA : … C'est tout ce que je me souviens en ce moment ! … Je suis désolée ! Cath' !

CATHERINE : … Tu n'y ai pour rien !

SARA : … J'aurai dû faire attention ! …

CATHERINE : … Tu n'y ai pour rien !

SARA : … C'est un taser !

CATHERINE : … Tu vois ! … Tes souvenirs reviennent !

Tout à coup, Greg entre dans la chambre de Sara. Cette dernière sourit au nouveau arrivant.

GREG : … Alors comment tu te sens ?

SARA : … Mieux !

GREG : … Tu sors quand ?

SARA : … Aujourd'hui !

GREG : … Tu veux que je te ramène chez toi !

CATHERINE : … Greg ! … Je crois qu'il a déjà quelqu'un !

GREG : … Qui ?

CATHERINE : … Devine ?

SARA : … Greg ! … Tu me déçois un peu !

GREG : … Oh ! …

CATHERINE : … Je crois que tu nous dois des explications Sara !

SARA : … Quoi ?

CATHERINE : … Tu sais de quoi je veux dire !

SARA : … Cath' ! … Si mes souvenirs sont bons ! Je crois que Grissom est un de tes amis ! … Non ! Alors tu as qu'à lui demander !

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Oui ! … Il est très discret sur sa vie privée !

GREG : … Il n'est pas le seul !

CATHERINE : … Au faite ! … Tu vis où maintenant !

SARA : … À l'hôpital !

CATHERINE : … Sara !

SARA : … Quoi ?

GREG : … Cath' ! … Je crois qu'elle ne veut rien dire !

SARA : … Bravo !

CATHERINE : … Tu es comme Grissom !

SARA : … Moi !

GREG : … Oui ! … Toi !

Sara sourit à Greg et à Catherine. Pendant la porte s'ouvre de nouveau. Sara voit que c'est Warrick et Nick. Les derniers arrivants enlacent Sara. Ils s'assoient à côté de leur amie.

WARRICK : … Alors comment vas-tu ma grande ?

SARA : … Bien !

NICK : … Tu sors quand ?

GREG : … Sara sort aujourd'hui !

WARRICK : … Tiens ! Tu t'appelles Sara maintenant ! Greg !

NICK : … C'est bien !

WARRICK : … Tiens ! … Où est Grissom ?

CATHERINE : … Se changer !

NICK : … Quoi ? … Il laisse Sara ! … Seule !

SARA : … Je ne suis pas seule !

WARRICK : … C'est vrai ! … Elle est avec nous !

SARA : … Je crois que c'est pour ça que Greg est toujours au niveau 1.

NICK : … Oh ! … Mais Sara est en forme !

SARA : … Moi !

NICK : Oui ! … Toi !

WARRICK : … Mais elle a raison !

GREG : … Moquez-vous ? … Mais c'est à cause de mon prof ?

SARA : … Ton prof !

GREG : … Oui ! … Je crois que mon prof s'appelle Sara Sidle !

SARA : … Moi !

WARRICK : … Dites ! … Sara ! … Tu as eu qui comme prof ?

SARA : … Moi !

NICK : … Décidément ! Tu dis souvent moi en ce moment !

SARA : … Hein !

WARRICK : … Tu vois Nick ! … Sara sait dire autre chose !

CATHERINE : … Mouais mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu ! … Sara !

SARA : … Quoi ?

GREG : … Qui étais ton prof ?

SARA : … J'ai eu beaucoup de prof !

NICK : … Allez ! … Sara !

CATHERINE : … Moi ! … Je crois que ton prof était Grissom !

GREG : … Grissom ! … Son prof ?

NICK : … Oui !

WARRICK : … Les gars ! … Laissez Sara tranquille ?

SARA : … Merci ! … Warrick ! … Tu es un amour !

WARRICK : … Oui ! … Je sais ! …

SARA : … Tes chevilles ne gonflent pas trop !

GREG : … Ooh ! La ! La ! … Heureusement que Grissom n'est pas là !

GRISSOM : … Pourquoi ? … Greg ?

Tous se retournent vers la porte. Sara sourit. Catherine regarde l'échange des amoureux.

GREG : … Euh ! …

GRISSOM : … Alors ! … Tu te décides à parler !

GREG : … Dit Grissom ! … Tu sais qui était le prof de Sara pour les cours de criminologie ?

Grissom regarde Sara. Elle le regarde. Sara sourit.

GRISSOM : … Greg ! … Je crois que tu devrais poser cette question à Sara et non à moi ?

GREG : … On lui a déjà demandé mais elle n'a pas répondu !

GRISSOM : … Je ne peux rien pour toi !

CATHERINE : … Ne me dit pas que Sara ne t'en a jamais parlé ?

Grissom regarde Sara. Ils se regardent devant tous leurs amis. La blonde remarque leur manège.

CATHERINE : … Dite vous deux ! … Nos petits cachetiers du labo !

SARA/GRISSOM : … De qui tu parles ?

CATHERINE : … De vous deux !

Sara et Grissom se retournent vers Catherine.

CATHERINE : … Hé ! … Moi, qui croyais que tu avais une relation avec Lady Heather ! … Grissom ! … Tu as bien caché ton jeu !

GRISSOM : … Moi !

NICK : … Décidément ! … Tu es comme Sara !

WARRICK : … Je commence à comprendre !

SARA : … À Comprendre quoi ?

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Va s'y ? … On t'écoute !

NICK : … Exact ! … Alors ?

WARRICK : … Non ! …

Sara regarde Warrick. Elle jete un œil sur son homme. Ce dernier regarde aussi Warrick.

CATHERINE : … Sara !

SARA : … Oui !

CATHERINE : … Tu n'as rien dit quand j'ai parlé de Lady Heather pendant l'enquête ?

SARA : …

GRISSOM : … Catherine !

CATHERINE : … Oui !

GRISSOM : … Il n'a jamais rien eu entre Heather et moi !

CATHERINE : … Tu dis ça car il y a Sara !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Mais je te connais !

CATHERINE : … Ah ! … Oui ! … Alors pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit au sujet de ta relation avec Sara ?

GRISSOM : … Je ne voulais pas que tout le labo sache que je suis avec Sara après de l'avoir dit !

Sara rigole. Ses amis la regarde. Catherine est vexée par la remarque de Grissom. Tout à coup, la porte de la chambre de Sara s'ouvre. Ils regardent tous le nouveau arrivant…

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : Je tiens à redire : … Je suis en formation alors je écris plusieurs chapitres à la fois.

a/ n : Mes histoires CSI sont :

- Le commencement à San Francisco (**FINI**)

- Avant, Pendant, Après (le bon, la bute, la dominatrice)

- La proie du désert (Après cet épisode et avant le prochain)

- Le secret de Sara

a/n : Je ne sais pas quand il aura de nouveau chapitres. Avec les fêtes qui arrivent ça va être dure d'écrire !!!!

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Je tiens à remercier Sidle13 pour ces reviews.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	7. À L'HÔPITAL PART VII

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre I - À l'hôpital - part VII**

Sara ne sourit plus. Greg veut protéger sa meilleure amie. Mais elle a Grissom. Cette personne a été conduit à tord ici. Quelques secondes plus tard, des policiers arrivent. Ils reprennent l'inconnu.

CATHERINE : … Pourquoi elle est là ?

GREG : … Je ne sais pas !

NICK : Elle ne devrait pas être dans une cellule ?

BRASS : Elle a tenté de se suicider à l'aide de son drap !

GREG : … Elle est folle !

WARRICK : C'est une folle !

Tout à coup, l'inconnu se retourne.

X : … Sara ! … Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure ! …

Sara regarde l'inconnu partir avec les policiers. Brass les accompagne jusqu'à la fin du couloir. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient dans la chambre de Sara. Son regard est dans le vide. Grissom le remarque tout de suite. Tous se retournent vers Sara. Ils s'interrogent.

CATHERINE : … Sara !

SARA : … Quoi ?

GRISSOM : … Que t'a dit Natalie ?

SARA : … Je ne m'en souviens pas !

WARRICK : … Vraiment ?

SARA : … Quoi ? … Warrick ! … Tu as un problème ?

WARRICK : … Non ! … Sara ! … Calme-toi ?

SARA : … Je suis calme ! … Warrick occupe-toi te tes affaires ! … Ok !

WARRICK : … Justement Sara ! … Ton enlèvement est une de mes affaires !

SARA : … C'est bizarre ! … J'ai cru comprend que c'était l'affaire de Catherine et non de toi !

CATHERINE : … Sara ! … Nous sommes une équipe !

SARA : Merci ! … Catherine ! … Je suis en courant !

NICK : Sara !

SARA : … Nick ! … J'aimerai être tranquille ! …

CATHERINE : … Nous devons nous reposer ! Tous ! … Sara ! … Je viendrais te voir plus tard !

SARA : … Ok ! … Nous discuterons autour d'un petit déjeuner !

CATHERINE : Bon idée ! … Sara ! … Si Grissom veut bien ?

Sara regarde Grissom. Mais Greg s'approche de son amie tout doucement.

GREG : … Bon ! … Si on te laissait tranquille pour que tu te prépares à sortir ?

SARA : … Tu es mon sauveur ! … Greg !

GREG : … J'ai pas le droit d'avoir un bisous !

GRISSOM : … Greg !

NICK : … Greg ! … Je crois que Grissom n'est pas très partageur !

Grissom fait un regard qui tue en direction de Greg. Mais ce dernier fait semblant de ne rien voir.

GREG : … Tu as raison ! … Mais ! … Il a toujours été comme ça ! … Très protecteur avec Sara !

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Maintenant on sait pourquoi ?

SARA : … Bon ! … Vous avez fini !

GRISSOM : Catherine ! … Je ne suis pas égoïste ! … Sara a le droit de sortir manger avec qui elle veut !

SARA : Encore heureux ! …

Après quelques minutes, Warrick part en premier. Il s'en va sans regarder Sara. Les autres laissent seuls les deux tourtereaux. Grissom regarde Sara.

GRISSOM : … Sara quand as-tu parlé avec Natalie ?

SARA : … Quand elle m'a kidnappé après avoir essayer de m'enfuir de la voiture ! … Pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : … Elle t'a dit quoi ?

Sara regarde Grissom. Elle baisse les yeux.

GRISSOM : … Chérie !

SARA : … Elle m'a dit … Elle m'a dit que tu ne m'aimeras pas autant qu'Ernie l'aimait !

GRISSOM : … Se n'est pas le même amour Sara ! … Mon cœur est à toi depuis toujours !

SARA : … Gil ! … Merci !

GRISSOM : … Sara ! …

SARA : … Aide moi plutôt à faire ma valise ! … Je veux rentrer à la maison ! … À notre maison !

GRISSOM : … Bien Chef !

Sara rigole. Grissom est heureux de voir sa Sara rigoler.

_« J'espère que tu n'as rien moralement ! … Tu es si fragile ! » Pense Grissom en regardant Sara._

SARA : … Gil ! … Que va-t-il se passer ?

GRISSOM : … À quel sujet ? Chérie !

SARA : … Ecklie ! … Le boulot ! … Nous deux !

GRISSOM : … Pour Ecklie et le boulot nous verrons ça une fois à la maison mais pour nous deux ! … On continue !

SARA : … Tu n'as pas peur !

GRISSOM : … J'ai eu assez peur comme ça ! … Non !

Grissom dit cette phrase en regardant sa Sara.

SARA : … Oh ! … Oui ! … J'ai bien failli tirer un tiret sur notre relation !

GRISSOM : … Vraiment !

SARA : … Oui ! …

GRISSOM : … Donc si j'avais encore entendu !

SARA : … Je serais partir pour toujours au FBI ! …

GRISSOM : … Je n'aime pas le FBI !

SARA : … Je sais ! … C'est bien pour ça que j'avais choisi le FBI !

GRISSOM : … Oh !

SARA : … Mais j'étais un peu jalouse de Sofia !

GRISSOM : … Pourquoi ?

SARA : Tu ne te souviens plus ! … Que tu l'as invité à dîner !

GRISSOM : … Si mais elle voulait partir !

SARA : … Quand j'ai voulu partir ! … Tu ne m'as pas invité à dîner !

GRISSOM : … Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle !

SARA : … Encore heureux !

GRISSOM : … Je t'ai plusieurs fois invité à manger avec moi ?

SARA : … Je sais ! … Je sais ! … Mais tu ne voulais pas ! … J'aurais certainement couper les ponts avec toi si je serais parti !

GRISSOM : … Ah ! … Oui !

Sara regarde Grissom. Elle fait sa valise avec l'aide de son homme. Ce dernier la regarde du coin de l'œil. Il a faillit la perdre.

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Si je t'avais perdu ! … Je ne sais pas si j'aurais survécu !

SARA : … Je suis sûre que si tu aurais survécu !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Je ne crois pas ! … Je ne peux plus vivre sans toi surtout depuis que je suis parti vers mon séminaire !

SARA : … Gil ! … Tu me touches ! … Mon cœur se réchauffe grâce à tes paroles ! … Je t'aime ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : … J'ai …

GRISSOM : Allez je ne mords pas !

SARA : … Lady Heather sait-elle que j'étais enlevée ?

GRISSOM : Euh ! … Je ne sais pas ! … Pourquoi cette question ?

SARA : … Je ne sais pas ! … Elle m'a traversé l'esprit !

GRISSOM : … Elle a dû écouter les infos !

SARA : … Oui ! … Je suppose ! … Gil !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Je ne pense plus à elle ! … Mais uniquement à nous !

SARA : Gil ! … Tu as raison !

Grissom sourit. Il embrasse tendrement, délicatement, doucement, la femme de sa vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara a fini de remplir sa valise. Elle est prête à sortir de son chambre avec l'homme de sa vie qui tenait la valise de la main. Ils se regardent. Les tourtereaux sortent enfin de la chambre d'hôpital.

**À suivre…**

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : Je tiens à redire : … Je suis en formation alors je écris plusieurs chapitres à la fois. Ils sont courts.

a/ n : Mes histoires CSI sont :

- Le commencement à San Francisco (**FINI**)

- Avant, Pendant, Après (le bon, la bute, la dominatrice)

- La proie du désert (Après cet épisode et avant le prochain)

- Le secret de Sara

a/n : Je ne sais pas quand il aura de nouveau chapitres. Avec les fêtes qui arrivent ça va être dure d'écrire !!!!

a/n : Merci pour les reviews. Je tiens à remercier Sidle13 pour ces reviews.

a/n : Je rappelle que je suis nulle en orthographe. Que j'ai personne dans mon entourage qui me relit car ils pensent tous que c'est nul d'écrire des fictions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	8. À LA MAISON PART I

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part I**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara marche lentement dans le couloir qui la mène dehors. Après avoir parler avec l'homme de sa vie, Sara veut sortir en premier de l'hôpital. Grissom la regarde. Il est heureux qu'elle sourit de nouveau. Sara se retourne dès le seuil de la sortie franchi. Le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit suit de très près !

Après quelques minutes, ils arrivent enfin chez eux. Hank saute sur sa maîtresse. Il est heureux de la revoir. Grissom voit la scène. Il rigole. Sara le regarde. Elle lui sourit.

SARA : … Hank ! … Tu m'as manqué ! … Gil ! … Je suis fatiguée ! Je fais me coucher !

Sara embrasse Grissom tendrement. Il l'a regarde partir dans leur chambre. Hank suit sa maîtresse. Il fait le fou. À ce moment là, Grissom appelle Ecklie. Il annonce à son chef qu'il prend un jour de congé pour être avec Sara. Sur le coup, Ecklie râle un peu mais il finit par accepter le congé de Grissom en urgence. Mais Ecklie a dit à Grissom qu'il est convoqué ainsi que Sara dans son bureau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Grissom rejoint Sara dans leur chambre. Il voit que sa compagne est en pyjama. Grissom regarde Sara. Cette dernière le regarde. Elle lui sourit. Puis tout à coup, Sara se met à pleurer. Grissom se précipite vers sa douce et tendre.

GRISSOM : … Sara ! … Ne pleure pas !

SARA : … J'ai perdu le bébé !

GRISSOM : … Quel bébé ?

SARA : … J'étais enceinte quand Natalie m'a enlevé !

GRISSOM : … Depuis quand tu étais ?

SARA : … Tu te souviens quand tu m'as consolé quand les six filles ont été assassiné sauvagement !

GRISSOM : … Oui ! … Je m'en souviens ! … La nuit a été magique !

SARA : … Oui ! … Je te le confirme !

GRISSOM : … Le bébé a été conçu à cette date ?

SARA : … Oui ?

SARA : Le médecin ne t'a rien dit au sujet du bébé !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Mais toi non plus !

SARA : … Je voulais t'en parler à la maison mais Natalie m'a enlevé !

GRISSOM : … C'est pour ça que tu voulais un moment romantique ?

SARA : … Oui ! … Le bébé ! Je l'ai perdu ! … J'en suis sûre !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! …Demain, nous irons tous les deux voir un gynécologue !

SARA : … Mais tu travailles demain !

GRISSOM : … Non ! Plus maintenant ! … J'ai appelé Ecklie pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas demain au labo ! …

Sara le regarde avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle ne comprend rien.

GRISSOM : … Chérie ! … Demain, je passerais ma journée avec toi ! Tu es ma force !

SARA : … C'est pour ça que tu es parti un mois !

GRISSOM : J'avais besoin de faire le point. Et j'ai vu que je n'arrêtais pas de penser à toi ! … Tu es très importante pour moi ! … Je t'aime de tout mon être !

SARA : … Je sais ! … Désolée !

GRISSOM : … Ce n'est rien ! … Vraiment rien !

SARA : Très bien !

GRISSOM : … Qui appelle le gynéco ?

SARA : … Toi ? … Si tu veux ?

GRISSOM : … Très bien !

Grissom se lève doucement et prend dans son bureau. Sa compagne le suit. L'homme compose le numéro du gynéco de Sara. Les tourtereaux se regardent en écoutant la sonnerie. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils ont enfin le rendez-vous avec le gynéco. Les tourtereaux passent encore quelques heures devant la cheminé allumée. Ils sont sur leur canapé. Hank est au pied de ses maîtres. Grissom regarde amoureusement Sara comme toujours.

LE LENDEMAIN MATIN

Grissom se réveille en premier. Il a senti les tremblements de Sara durant le sommeil. Quand elle dormait. Sara s'en enfin endormit à l'aube. Grissom sort dans le jardin le chien. Il prépare le petit déjeuner de Sara et du sien.

À suivre…

a/n : Je sais ce chapitre est vraiment très court mais je n'ai plus trop de temps en ce moment pour écrire plus vite.

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas. Mais ça tout le monde est au courant.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. À LA MAISON PART II

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part II**

Sara dort dans leur chambre. Elle est seule dans le grand lit. Cela fait déjà depuis quelques heures que Grissom a préparé le petit-déjeuner de sa compagne. Le superviseur de l'équipe de nuit joue avec Hank dans le jardin depuis une heure environ. Mais Grissom regarde de temps en temps sa montre car Sara ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Il décide de laisser dans le jardin, Hank seul. Grissom retourne dans la maison pour voir si Sara va bien. En arrivant à la hauteur de la salle de bain, il entend bien l'eau coulée. Sara prend une douche mais elle doit faire attention à son plâtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, la bien-aimée de Grissom sort enfin de la salle de bain. Ses cheveux sont mouillés. Sara croise son homme dans le couloir. Elle lui fait son merveilleux sourire. Grissom se rapproche de Sara. Il pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara.

GRISSOM : Bonjour ! … Mon cœur !

SARA : … Bonjour ! Chéri !

GRISSOM : Tu as bien dormi ?

SARA : … J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir !

GRISSOM : Je sais ! … Ton rendez-vous avec le gynéco est pour 11 heure.

SARA : … Bien ! … Gil ! … Tu veux venir avec moi ?

Grissom regarde Sara. Il est très heureux de la proposition de sa compagne. Pour la première fois, Sara lui a demandé de venir avec elle. La jeune femme sourit à son compagnon. Mais tout à coup, Hank arrive en courant. Il saute partout dans la maison. Hank est très heureux de voir sa maîtresse debout près de son maître. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara est déjà prête pour son rendez-vous avec son médecin. Elle est dans la voiture. Sara attend tranquillement Grissom. Elle finit par allumer le poste radio de la voiture. Sara prend dans la boite à gant des CD qu'elle a reçu pour son anniversaire l'année dernière. Elle regarde le boîtier du CD. Sara finit par se décider pour ce groupe (bien sûr c'est Roxette, c'est normal j'adore à la folie de ce groupe). Tout à coup, Grissom arrive enfin. Il ferme la maison à clé. Grissom remarque Sara dans la voiture. Il la regarde un instant. Grissom sourit de voir la femme de sa vie tout prés de lui.

Après quelques minutes de voiture dans la ville, ils arrivent enfin au rendez-vous avec le médecin de Sara. Dans la salle d'attente, Sara commence à être sur les nerfs. Son homme le remarque tout de suite.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Calme toi ?

SARA : Mais je suis calme ! … Gil ! … Mais j'ai peur !

GRISSOM : Peur de quoi ?

SARA : J'ai peur mais je ne sais pas de quoi ? … Je deviens folle !

GRISSOM : … Oh ! … Non ! … Tu n'es pas folle ! … Je t'aime !

SARA : … C'est pas de la visite que j'ai peur mais d'Ecklie ?

GRISSOM : Je serais là !

Sara se retourne vers son amour. Elle le regarde. Sara sourit.

SARA : Je suis convoquée dans deux jours ! … Il m'a appelé à l'hôpital quand tu étais parti quelques minutes ! … Je t'ai rien dit ! … Je sais !

GRISSOM : Il m'a aussi convoqué ! … Il veut nous parler à nous deux en même temps !

SARA : Tu crois qu'il ne ….

Sara n'a pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Car la porte s'ouvre. Et c'est le gynéco de Sara qui ouvre la porte. Grissom est un peu jaloux qu'un homme soit le gynéco de Sara. Grissom n'a pas été invité son le gynéco à entrer. Il est fou de rage envers ce médecin. Grissom fait les cent pas dans la salle d'attente. Tout le monde le regarde mais il s'en moque un peu. Après quelques minutes, la porte s'ouvre enfin. Le gynéco sort mais sans Sara. Grissom ne comprend pas. Il est de plus en plus inquiet pour sa compagne. Après avoir pris des documents, le médecin retourne auprès de sa patiente. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara ressort enfin. Mais elle est très inquiète. À ce moment là, le gynéco demande à Grissom de venir dans son bureau. Sara retourne dans le bureau du médecin avec son compagnon cette fois-ci. Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux membres de la Police Scientifique sortent enfin du bureau. Grissom a écouté le gynéco de Sara. Pendant cet entretien, Sara qui était présente physiquement mais pas mentalement.

Le soir arrive. Normalement, Grissom aurait dû reprendre le travail mais il a décidé de ne pas y aller. Pendant ce temps, au labo, Ecklie est à la recherche de Grissom. Il croise l'équipe de nuit dans la salle de repos.

ECKLIE : Je comprend pourquoi vous n'avez rien remarqué de la relation de Grissom et de Sara. Vous étés toujours dans cette pièce. Ça va changer !

Les garçons regardent partir Ecklie. Ils sont resté bouche bée.

NICK : Il n'a pas fait l'amour depuis quand Ecklie ?

GREG : Je ne sais pas ! … Il est en colère !

Catherine vient d'entrer dans la salle de repos. Elle a entendu du couloir la remarque d'Ecklie à ses collègues. En écoutant la remarque de Nick, Catherine rigole. Les garçons se retournent car ils sont surpris !

WARRICK : … Cath' ! … Pourquoi tu rigoles comme ça ?

CATHERINE : J'ai entendu ta phrase ! … Nick ! … Heureusement pour toi, qu'il n'a rien entendu ! … Ecklie est déjà en colère car Grissom ne viendra pas encore ce soir !

GREG : Encore un soir en amoureux !

NICK : Grissom et Sara peuvent en profiter un peu ! … C'est deux là, ils ont assez cumulés d'heures supplémentaires pour ne pas travailler pendant un an !

WARRICK : Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

CATHERINE : Je ne sais pas ! …

WARRICK : Nous sommes nuls comme CSI. Nous n'avons rien vu !

NICK : Moi ! J'avais vu que Grissom poser de temps en temps des jours de congé ! … Il a maigri, il s'est rasé !

CATHERINE : Oui ! … C'est exact ! … Nous n'en avons parlé ! … J'ai même dit qu'il avait peut-être enfin trouver la femme de sa vie !

WARRICK : Oui ! … Tu parles ! … C'est Sara !

CATHERINE : Cela l'a toujours été !

Pendant ce temps, dans la maison du couple Grissom / Sidle, la jeune femme s'est effondrée dans le canapé. Elle pleure. Grissom est là à côté d'elle. Il essaye de la calmer.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! …

SARA : Non ! … Gil ! … Laisse-moi tranquille !

GRISSOM : Non ! …

Sara se retourne. Elle voit que son homme est inquiet pour elle. Tout à coup, Sara se lève et embrasse Grissom sur la bouche. Cela dure quelques secondes, puis, la jeune femme prend la direction de leur chambre. Grissom la regarde partir. Tout à coup, le téléphone sonne. Du téléphone de la chambre, Sara prend l'appel. En arrivant à l'entrée de son antre, Grissom observe la jeune femme.

SARA : … Oui ! … Je reprend bien la semaine prochaine ! …Je suis encore sous calmant pour mon bras ! Je suis obligée de venir pour ça ! …. Très bien ! … Au revoir !

Sara raccroche le téléphone en soupirant. Elle remarque Grissom à ce moment là.

GRISSOM : C'était Ecklie ! N'est-ce pas !

SARA : Exact !

GRISSOM : Il veut te voir ?

SARA : Nous voir ! … Tous les deux !

GRISSOM : Oh !

SARA : Tu l'as dit !

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Nous devons parler !

SARA : Oui ! … Je sais ! …. Je sais !

GRISSOM : Tu es prête !

SARA : De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix !

GRISSOM : Si tu as le choix !

SARA : Vraiment !

GRISSOM : Ce n'est pas grave !

À suivre…

a/n : Merci pour les reviews.

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde le sait.

a/n : Ce chapitre est court je sais ! … C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire ! J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à l'écrire !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	10. À LA MAISON PART III

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part III**

Au levé du jour, Grissom est installé sur le canapé. Il dort. Grissom et Sara se sont criés l'un sur l'autre, hier soir car ça été dure pour eux. Hank, le chien de la maison est tranquillement allongé prés du lit de fortune de son maître. Grissom a réussi à retenir Sara dans la maison après leur dispute. Pendant ce temps, dans la chambre, Sara est allongée dans le lit sur son côté mais ses yeux sont rouge. Elle a tellement pleuré que sa nuit a été très courte. Grissom n'était pas là, présent dans le lit, pour la réconforter. À ce moment là, une personne frappe a leur porte d'entrée. Grissom se réveille en sursaute. Il ne s'est même pas déshabillé hier soir en se couchant. Grissom est encore un peu endormi. Arrivant à la porte d'entrée, sans trop ouvrir un œil, mais là, il les ouvre. Et.

GRISSOM : Jim ! Entre !

JIM BRASS : Je vois que tu es encore dans les bras de Morphée !

GRISSOM : J'ai dormi sur le canapé !

JIM BRASS : Et pourquoi ?

GRISSOM : Pas envie d'en parler ! … Bon tu rentres ! … J'ai froid !

JIM BRASS : Ok !

Brass entre chez ses amis. Il voit une couverture sur le canapé. Brass pince du bec devant son ami. Il a compris qu'il a eu une dispute entre les deux tourtereaux du laboratoire de la Police Scientifique.

JIM BRASS : Si tu veux ! … Tu peux parler !

GRISSOM : C'est qu'hier nous sommes avec voir un gynéco et j'ai appris à ce moment là quand j'étais parti pendant mon mois sabbatique, Sara s'est faite avortée. Elle ne m'a rien dit de tout ! … Sara m'a enlevé la chance d'être père un jour ! … Tout ça pour me dire qu'elle n'était pas prête il y a quelques mois. Et maintenant, Sara est de nouveau enceinte mais ça ne se passe pas bien ! … Le gynéco veut que Sara avorte une nouvelle fois pour sa santé !

JIM BRASS : Si sa santé préconise un avortement, pourquoi cette dispute !

GRISSOM : Elle ne m'a pas dit qu'elle avait déjà avorté cette année. … Si ça se trouve je ne suis pas le père de l'enfant !

JIM BRASS : Arrête tes bêtises, Gil ! … Tu es le père ! … Heureusement pour toi que Sara ne t'a pas entendu !

SARA : Si j'ai entendu !

Sara regarde méchamment son compagnon. Grissom la regarde et baisse la tête. Il voit que Sara a les yeux rouge. Jim observe tour à tour le coupe. Il sent qu'il y a un risque d'une rupture. Sara retourne dans la chambre en pleurant. Jim regarde Grissom. Ce dernier baisse les bras. Alors c'est Jim qui se dirige vers la pièce où se trouve en ce moment Sara. Il frappe alors doucement à la porte.

JIM BRASS : Sara ! … C'est moi ! Jim ! …

SARA : Laisse moi tranquille ! … Tu peux le rejoindre ! … Non ! … Entre !

JIM BRASS : Ouvre-moi ?

SARA : La porte n'est pas fermé à clé !

Jim ouvre alors, la porte. Il pénètre lentement dans la chambre. Jim s'approche de Sara doucement. Et il s'assoie à côté de son amie. Jim la regarde. Il caresse le bras de la jeune femme comme si il était son père.

JIM BRASS : Sara ! … Gil ne pense pas à ce qu'il vient de dire !

SARA : Si s'est sorti c'est qu'il y a pensé !

Pendant ce temps, dans le couloir, prés de la porte de la chambre, Grissom est là. Il écoute la conversation.

JIM BRASS : Non ! Sara ! … Je ne pense pas !

À ce moment là, Grissom entre dans la chambre. Il s'approche de Sara. Grissom se met à genou pour être à la hauteur de sa bien-aimée. Le Chef de l'équipe de nuit de la Police Scientifique regarde finalement Sara dans les yeux.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Jim a raison ! … Je ne pense pas à ce que je t'ai dis tout à l'heure ! Je suis désolé ! … Bon ! … Ok ! … Tu as avorté sans me le dire ! … Tu n'étais pas prête ! C'est d'accord ! … Là ! … Tu dois interrompre ta grossesse pour ta santé ! … Je suis d'accord, je ne veux pas te perdre ! … Je t'aime !

Sara pleure à la déclaration de son compagnon. Jim se sent un peu à l'écart. Il s'en va en laissant le couple seul.

JIM BRASS : Gil ! … Sara ! … Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre ! Je ne veux plus qu'il est une dispute comme ça entre vous deux ! … Vous avez entendu !

Sara et Grissom affirme de la tête. Jim quitte la chambre. Mais reste dans la maison, car il était vu pour les aider un peu. Grissom embrasse Sara avant de la laisser seule pour qu'elle s'habille avec des vêtements propres, elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara est envie prête. Jim est resté là. Sara se précipite dans les bras de son père de substitution. Ça rend un peu jaloux Grissom mais ce dernier sait qu'il ne risque vraiment rien.

SARA : Merci ! … Jim !

JIM BRASS : Mais de rien ! …

SARA : Alors quoi de neuf ?

JIM BRASS : Au labo !

SARA : Oui !

JIM BRASS : Des rumeurs, des questions, etc…

SARA : Sur nous deux !

Grissom est présent. Il prépare le café ou le thé. Grissom sert en premier Jim c'est normal c'est l'invité. Tout à coup, une autre personne frappe à la porte. Grissom y va. Il voit que c'est seulement le facteur qui fait sa tournée. Il y a une lettre pour Sara. C'est l'hôpital ! Grissom retourne auprès de sa compagne et de son ami.

GRISSOM : Chérie ! … Une lettre pour toi !

SARA : Ah ! … C'est qui ?

GRISSOM : L'hôpital !

SARA : Et ?

GRISSOM : J'ai pas ouvert ! … J'aurais dû !

Sara prend alors la lettre des mains de son homme. Elle l'a lit. Après quelques minutes, Sara repose la lettre et dit alors !

SARA : L'hôpital veut ma mort !

JIM BRASS : Pardon ?

SARA : Le médecin ne veut pas que je reprenne la semaine prochaine. Il m'a encore arrêté !

Grissom la regarde.

À suivre…

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis le temps qu'on le répète.

a/n : Comme vous le savez, j'ai fini ma formation alors maintenant j'ai de temps en temps du temps pour poster et pour écrire. Merci aux reviews. L'histoire est bientôt fini. Il y a encore peut-être deux ou trois chapitres encore.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	11. À LA MAISON PART IV

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part IV**

Jim est parti. Il a été appelé par Ecklie. Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir lu la lettre de l'hôpital, Sara a appelé Ecklie pour lui dire que son congé est prolongé par le médecin qui la suit. Ecklie ne remet pas son entretien avec Sara au sujet de l'enquête administrative sur sa relation intime avec Grissom. Toujours chez eux, le couple Grissom / Sidle est de nouveau sur la même longueur d'onde.

SARA : … Gil !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Nous devons parler !

GRISSOM : Oui ! … Tu as raison ! … Mais uniquement dans le calme !

SARA : Naturellement dans le calme ! … Nous sommes des adultes !

Grissom sourit à Sara.

SARA : Nous devons nous s'asseoir sur le divan.

Les deux adultes s'assoient l'un à côté de l'autre.

GRISSOM : Je commence ou tu commences ?

SARA : Commence !

GRISSOM : Comment vas-tu ? … Pas physiquement mais mentalement ?

SARA : Je ne suis pas folle ! … Mon cœur ! … Tu sais, quand tu n'es pas là près de moi, la nuit, j'ai peur ! … Je fais des cauchemars ! … Natalie, mon père, son meurtre, ma mère, et le métier que l'on fait ne m'aide pas ! … Je crois que si nous partons quelques jours !

GRISSOM : J'aimerai Sara ! … Mais je ne peux pas ! … Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas mais je ne peux pas ! … Chérie ! … Tu as vu le psy ?

SARA : Oui ! … Pour l'alcool !

GRISSOM : Je sais que c'était de ma faute mais je ne te parlais pas de ça !

SARA : À cause de Natalie !

GRISSOM : Oui !

SARA : Non mais j'ai rendez-vous après demain !

GRISSOM : Je sais que tu n'es pas folle ! … Tu es seulement fragile en ce moment !

SARA : Je ne suis pas fragile ! … Je suis juste fatiguée, stressée !

GRISSOM : Pourquoi tu m'as rien dit au sujet de ta grossesse ?

SARA : J'ai eu peur que tu le laisse seul ! … Tu es parti un mois ! …

GRISSOM : Sara ! … Je …. Jamais je te le laisserai !

SARA : Et je n'étais pas prête ! … Mais sous la voiture, j'y ai pensé ! … Je veux avoir un enfant avec toi mais…

GRISSOM : Je serais fier d'être le père de ton ou tes enfants ! … Je t'aime ! … Sara !

SARA : Tu m'en veux ?

GRISSOM : Oui mais j'ai compris ton choix ! … Je le respecte !

SARA : Merci !

Grissom fait le premier pas. Il s'approche de plus en plus de sa compagne. Grissom pose délicatement ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara. Les mains de Sara s'approche de la ceinture de son compagnon. Mais ce dernier lui fait comprendre qu'il faut pas faire l'amour à cause du fœtus qui est mal placé dans le ventre.

SARA : Je ne veux pas avorter ! … C'est la seule chance que nous avons pour avoir un enfant à nous !

GRISSOM : Merci ! … Mais ta santé ?

SARA : Je te promet de faire attention à moi ! … J'arrêterai le boulot tôt pour me reposer, et pour les santés du bébé et de la mienne !

Grissom embrasse de nouveau Sara. Mais tout à coup, Sara a très froid… Elle a très mal au ventre. Grissom est affolé ! … Il appelle les urgences. Une ambulance arrive. Le secouriste est l'ex de Sara. Grissom le regard. En quelques minutes, Sara a perdu connaissance ! … Hank conduit Sara en urgence à l'hôpital…

En regardant, la civière partie au bloc, Grissom a le regard vide. Quelques minutes plus tard, il décide d'appeler Jim pour le prévenir de la situation. Il demande à Jim de ne rien dire aux autres.

Quelques heures plus tard, Sara est enfin sortie du bloc opératoire. Le médecin se dirige vers Grissom et lui annonce qu'elle a fait une fausse couche. Grissom pleure mais se reprend vite pour Sara. Il se dirige vers la chambre de Sara. Cette dernière dort toujours. Il tient la mien de sa compagne. Grissom décide de rester là. Après un bon moment, Sara se réveille. Elle voit Grissom près d'elle. La jeune femme comprend tout de suite ce qu'il s'est passé ! … Elle pleure et pendant ce temps, Grissom essaye de réconforter sa bien-aimée ! Il réussit après quelques minutes de pleures.

À suivre…

a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas mais ça tout le monde est au courant depuis le temps.

a/n : Merci pour les reviews ! Merci à Sidle13 pour ses reviews comme toujours ! … J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu ! …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	12. À LA MAISON PART V

_**Auteur : SydneyWeaver**_

_**Titre : CSI : **_

_**Saison 08**_

_**après :**_

_**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**_

_Sara S. & Gil Grissom._

_**Chapitre II - À la maison - part V**_

_Grissom regarde Sara dormir. Il voit qu'elle bouche beaucoup. Grissom caresse doucement Sara dans le dos pour qu'elle se calme. Ça marche ! … Le Chef de l'équipe de nuit a vraiment peur pour le mental de sa compagne. Grissom pose ses lèvres sur ceux de Sara. Il l'embrasse tendrement. Tout en dormant, Sara répond aux baisers de son compagnon. Elle l'aime depuis tant d'années. Grissom sait depuis toujours qu'il était amoureux d'elle depuis leur rencontre mais quelques choses le bloqués dès qu'il voulait s'approcher de son âme sœur. À ce moment là, la jeune femme ouvre les yeux. Grissom croise ceux de sa compagne. Leurs yeux brillent d'amour._

_GRISSOM : Sara j'ai pris quelques jours ! …_

_SARA : Cool !_

_GRISSOM : Tu te sens mieux ?_

_SARA : Oui ! … Je t'aime !_

_GRISSOM : Moi aussi ! … Mon cœur !_

_SARA : … Dis à l'hôpital ! … J'ai remarqué que tu étais jaloux d'Hank !_

_GRISSOM : Non ! … Je ne suis pas jaloux d'un chien !_

_SARA : … Je ne parlais pas du chien !_

_GRISSOM : Oh ! … Lui ! … Non ! … Je ne suis pas jaloux de lui ! … Il t'a perdu !_

_SARA : … Tu as failli me perdre ! …_

_Ils se regardent. Grissom pense tout à coup au désert. La jeune femme voit la peur dans les yeux de son compagnon._

_SARA : Je ne te parlais pas de Natalie !_

_GRISSOM : Oh !_

_Grissom baisse les yeux. Il sait que Sara est fragile mentalement en ce moment. Ce repos en couple leur verra vraiment du bien. Grissom a besoin de récupéré car maintenant que tout le laboratoire est au courant pour eux. Mais d'un côté, c'est mieux pour eux, comme ça, ils n'ont plus besoin de la complicité de Jim et de Greg. Ils peuvent vivre leur amour en plein jour comme un vrai couple. Sara le regarde. Elle voit de la tristesse dans les yeux de son compagnon._

_SARA : Gil ! … Sous la voiture, tout la vie m'est défilée. Ça m'a fait bizarre ! … J'ai vu que je suis heureuse qu'avec toi ! … Bon ! C'est vrai ! … Tu m'as fait souffrir mais j'étais tellement amoureuse de toi que je te laissais toujours une chance !_

_GRISSOM : Tu n'ai plus amoureuse de toi !_

_SARA : Si ! … À la folie ! … J'ai besoin de partir quelques jours avec toi, loin de Vegas, loin de tout mais surtout je veux rester prêt de toi. … J'ai tellement eu peur de mourir loin de toi, j'ai tellement eu peur aussi de ne plus t'avoir prés de moi, ne plus vivre avec toi que je me suis battu pour rester en vie ! …_

_GRISSOM : Je suis désolé !_

_SARA : Pourquoi ? … Ce n'est pas de ta faute !_

_GRISSOM : Si ! … Je t'aime et c'est pour ça que Natalie t'a enlevé !_

_Sara se souvient de la conversation dans la voiture avec Natalie qui parlé des sentiments de Grissom qui l'a à son égard. Sara ferme les yeux. Elle s'approche un peu plus de son unique amour. Sara pose ses lèvres sur ceux de son compagnon. Elle l'embrasse passionnément._

_À suivre…_

_a/n : Les personnages de CSI ne m'appartiennent pas ! …_

_a/n : Merci pour les reviews ! … Voilà un chapitre finit ! … C'est bientôt la fin de l'histoire ! … Il aura peut-être encore deux ou trois chapitre ! … Je ne sais pas quand je posterai la suite car elle n'est pas encore écrire ! … Je travaille maintenant ! …_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_


	13. INTERROGATOIRE PART I

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part VI**

Avant de partir en vacances, Grissom a demandé à Ecklie de lui donner quelques jours de repos car il a trop fait d'heures quand Sara a été enlevé. Grissom a failli devenir fou. Sa jeune collègue est tout pour lui. Au début, Ecklie ne voulait pas ! Mais Grissom l'a menacé de ne pas venir travailler pendant plusieurs jours. Comme le Shérif lui devait quelques choses, pour la première fois, Grissom a fait appel au Shérif pour faire plier Ecklie. Voilà ça fait plusieurs jours que Grissom est parti pour quelques jours de repos avec Sara. Catherine est dans son bureau pour faire les évaluations. Elle tombe pour la première fois sur le dossier de Sara Sidle. La blonde le lit. Catherine commence à comprendre pourquoi Sara n'aime pas les affaires des femmes battues. La meilleure amie de Grissom est encore sous le choc de la révélation sur la relation secrète de Grissom qu'il a avec Sara. Catherine soupire quand à ce moment là, Ecklie arrive sans frapper dans le bureau de la femme.

CATHERINE : On vous a jamais appris de frapper avant d'entrer ?

ECKLIE : Si ! … Pardon ?

CATHERINE : … J'ai vu que j'ai le dossier de Sara !

ECKLIE : Je ne vois pas où est le problème ?

CATHERINE : Je ne suis pas son Superviseur ! … C'est Grissom !

ECKLIE : Plus maintenant ! … Je suis venu dans votre bureau pour vous dire qu'à partir de maintenant c'est vous son Superviseur ! … J'aurais dû le faire depuis longtemps !

Catherine le regarde. Elle fait semblant de ne pas comprendre.

ECKLIE : De tout façon, je les ai convoqué tous les deux à leur retour !

CATHERINE : Grissom ne va pas apprécier !

ECKLIE : Il a ce qu'il mérite ! … Il a enfreint le règlement ! … Qui me prouve qu'il a toujours été honnête sur ses notations pour Sidle !

CATHERINE : Il est honnête ! … Je mettrai ma vie entre ses mains sans hésiter !

ECKLIE : Faites comme vous voulez ! … Je vous charge d'enquête sur cette relation !

CATHERINE : Pardon ?

ECKLIE : C'est un ordre !

Ecklie quitte le bureau de Catherine sans la regarder une dernière fois. À ce moment là Brass entre en frappant à la porte.

CATHERINE : Enfin une personne de polie !

BRASS : Hein !

CATHERINE : Non ! … Laisse tomber ! … Jim !

BRASS : Ok !

Jim Brass s'approche du bureau d'une de ses amies. Il voit le trouble qui règne dans la tête de Catherine.

BRASS : Tu te demande pourquoi tu n'ai rien vu et qu'ils t'ont rien dit !

CATHERINE : De quoi tu parles ?

BRASS : Tu le sais très bien !

CATHERINE : Oui ! … Exact ! …

BRASS : Grissom ne m'avait rien dit !

CATHERINE : Comment tu l'as su alors ?

BRASS : Demande à Greg !

CATHERINE : Greg ! … Tu es entrain de me dire que Greg et toi étaient au courant !

BRASS : Hé ! Hé !

CATHERINE : Pourquoi ils ne m'ont rien dit ?

BRASS : Pose leur la question !

CATHERINE : Ils ne me diront rien de toute façon !

À ce moment là, le téléphone portable de Catherine sonne. Elle est très surprise de l'auteur de ce coup de fil.

BRASS : Qui s'est ?

CATHERINE : Une personne qui a caché à tous ses amis sa relation ?

BRASS : Grissom !

CATHERINE : Mm ! … Non !

BRASS : Sara !

CATHERINE : Exact ! … Quand je pense que je lui ai dit qu'il avait que Lady Heather qui faisait de l'effet à Grissom ! … Et tu sais quoi ! … Elle n'a rien dit !

BRASS : … Mais je peux te dire une chose ! … Quand Sara a su qu'il est resté avec Lady Heather ! … Sara n'a pas apprécié !

CATHERINE : J'en doute pas ! … Et c'est moi qui lui est dit ?

BRASS : … Tu n'as rien fait de mal ! … Après tout ! … Tu n'étais pas au courant pour eux !

CATHERINE : Attend ! … C'est ça que tu savais ! … N'est-ce pas !

BRASS : Exact ! … Tu ne réponds pas !

Catherine décroche enfin le téléphone.

SARA : Alors ! … Tu as mis du temps pour répondre !

CATHERINE : Bonjour ! … Sara !

SARA : Bonjour ! Cath' !

CATHERINE : Alors tes vacances !

SARA : Ce n'était pas des vacances !

CATHERINE : … Ha ! … Je viens de me souvenir que ton affaire !

SARA : Mon affaire !

CATHERINE : Ton enlèvement !

SARA : Ha ! … Oui !

CATHERINE : Désolé de remuer le couteau dans les plaies ! … Cette affaire n'est pas finie ! Il me manque ton interrogatoire ! … Tu es libre quand ?

SARA : Cet après midi ! Dans la maison que j'ai acheté avec Gil !

CATHERINE : Tu as acheté une maison avec lui !

SARA : Oui ! … Pourquoi ?

CATHERINE : C'est vraiment sérieux entre vous deux alors !

SARA : Tu croyais quoi ?

CATHERINE : Rien ! … À cet après midi alors mais je n'ai pas l'adresse !

SARA : Jim t'emmènera car il doit nous ramener Hank !

CATHERINE : Hank, le chien !

SARA : Oui !

CATHERINE : OK ! À tout à l'heure !

**À suivre…**

a/n : … Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ou l'avant dernier ! … Cette fois s'est sûre !

a/n : Désolé pour le retard ! … J'ai eu des vacanciers à la maison !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	14. INTERROGATOIRE PART II

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part VII**

Catherine arrive à la nouvelle adresse de Grissom. Elle regarde la boîte aux lettres. La blonde voit les deux noms de ses amis côte à côte. Elle n'en revient toujours pas. Catherine sonne à la porte et quelques minutes plus tard, Sara lui ouvre. Cette dernière fait signe à sa collègue d'entrer. Catherine suit Sara dans le salon. Catherine regarde autour d'elle. C'est la première fois qu'elle entre chez la jeune femme.

CATHERINE : C'est joli !

SARA : Merci !

CATHERINE : Je veux que tu saches. Ecklie m'a demandé d'enquêter sur ta relation avec Grissom.

SARA : Oh ! … Ecklie m'a convoqué dans quelques jours ! … Alors ! … Pourquoi cette enquête ?

CATHERINE : … Tu le connais ?

SARA : … Personnellement : Non ! … Mais professionnellement : Je ne caches pas mes dires avec lui. … Tu le sais très bien ! … Catherine !

CATHERINE : Oui !

SARA : Que veux-tu ?

CATHERINE : … Juste savoir ?

SARA : Un café ! … Un thé ! … Une bière ! … Une tisane ! … Un coca ! … Un orangina ! …

CATHERINE : Oh ! … Un café !

SARA : … Ok ! … Attend-moi une minute ! …

Sara part dans la cuisine. Pendant ce temps, Catherine regard un peu partout sans bouger de sa place. Quelques minutes plus tard, la compagne de Grissom arrive enfin avec deux tasses de café, la cafetière, du sucre, du lait tout ça sur un plateau.

SARA : C'est pas facile avec mon bras !

CATHERINE : … Tu veux que je t'aide !

SARA : … Non ! Merci !

Sara donne le café à Catherine. Cette dernière ne prend pas de sucre. Sara s'en est souvenu mais c'est pour elle que le sucre est là.

CATHERINE : Merci !

SARA : De rien !

CATHERINE : Qui a eu l'idée pour la déco ?

SARA : … Nous deux !

CATHERINE : Pourquoi vous m'avez rien dit !

SARA : À quel sujet ?

CATHERINE : … Arrête Sara ! … Tu le sais très bien ! … De ta liaison avec Grissom ?

SARA : C'est pas une liaison ! … Il n'est pas marié et je ne suis marié !

CATHERINE : … De ta relation intime avec Grissom ?

SARA : … Ils avaient déjà deux personnes qui étaient au courant ! … Si je ne compte pas Lady Heather !

CATHERINE : … Quoi ? … Elle était au courant !

SARA : … Oui ! … Gil lui a dit ! … Lors de la dernière enquête ! … J'ai failli dire à Grissom que tout était fini entre nous ! … Mais j'ai eu la visite de Lady Heather, à mon appartement !

CATHERINE : … Et ?

SARA : … Tu es ici pour mon kidnapping ! … Exact ?

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … C'est vrai !

SARA : Pose moi des questions alors ?

CATHERINE : Ok ! … Tu te souviens comment tu as été enlevé ?

SARA : … Vaguement ! … Dans le parking, il avait des caméras !

CATHERINE : … Oui ! … Tu sais ! …

SARA : … Oui ! … Quand j'étais dans l'ascenseur, Gil m'a appelé pour me donner l'identité de Natalie Davis. Et j'ai raccroché avant d'arriver à ma voiture. Quand j'ai posé ma valise ! … J'ai entendu mon prénom ! … Elle m'a tiré dessus ! … Je me souviens que je suis tombée ! … Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai vu que j'étais dans un coffre de voiture.

CATHERINE : Ensuite !

SARA : Mais ce n'était pas ma voiture ! … J'ai regardé si je pouvais me détacher. … Quand j'ai eu les mains de libre, j'ai ouvre le coffre. J'ai remarqué qu'on roulait ! … J'ai vu la pancarte de la sortie de la ville. … J'ai vu une faille dans les enceintes du coffre. … J'ai réussi à passer ma main et j'ai pu sortir sans faire de bruit du coffre. J'ai attendu le bon moment pour me jeter sur elle. … Une vitre a explosé ! … Et j'ai sauté de la voiture !

CATHERINE : Tu as sauté de la voiture !

SARA : … Oui ! … La voiture roulait encore. C'est comme ça ! … Enfin je crois que je me suis fracturé mon bras ! … Ensuite ! … Elle m'a mise à l'arrière ! Natalie m'a fait boire quelque chose… J'étais de nouveau attaché ! … J'ai discuté un peu avec elle ! … Elle m'a fait comprendre pourquoi j'étais sa cible ! … Et je me suis évanouie !

CATHERINE : … Pourquoi elle t'a choisi ?

SARA : … Pour elle, Grissom est responsable de la mort d'Ernie. Elle voulait me tuer pour se venger de Grissom ! … Je ne sais pas comment elle a su pour Gil et moi !

CATHERINE : D'après Grissom ! … Sur la scène de crime d'une voiture, elle vous aurait vu !

SARA : … On faisait attention pour ne pas se compromettre !

CATHERINE : … Elle a compris votre relation ! … Elle aurait pu être une excellente CSI !

Sara la regarde.

SARA : … C'est pas drôle !

CATHERINE : … Je sais ! … Continue !

SARA : Quand je me suis réveillée une seconde fois ! … Elle me mettait la voiture dessus ! Et elle est partie en me laissant là seule ! … Si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur !

CATHERINE : Je te crois !

SARA : … J'ai vu ma vie défiler ! … Un animal est venu très de moi ! … J'ai cru ma dernière heure arrivée et la pluie l'a fait fuir. J'ai essayer de me dégager mais une de mes main était coinsé ! … Je me suis battue pour vivre !

CATHERINE : … J'ai dit à Grissom que tu es une battante ! … Une survivante !

SARA : … Merci !

CATHERINE : De rien !

SARA : Je continue !

CATHERINE : … Oui !

SARA : Et finalement j'ai réussi à me dégager puis à sortir ! … Il pleuvait tellement que j'ai tout fait pour me mettre en hauteur !

CATHERINE : … Tu as bien fait !

SARA : Je sais ! … J'étais vraiment perdue ! … Avant de partir, j'ai pris le rétroviseur de la voiture pour faire des appels ! …

CATHERINE : D'après Nick ! … Tu as bien fait car c'est grâce à ça qu'il t'a retrouvé !

SARA : … Je lui dois la vie !

NICK : … Je te dois la vie ! … C'est un retour des choses !

Sara se retourne. Elle n'avait pas entendue Nick arrivée. Sara se lève. Elle serre dans ses bras, son ami, Nick.

SARA : … Tu es arrivée comment ?

NICK : C'est Grissom qui m'a emmené ici !

SARA : Oh !

Mais tout à coup, Grissom arrive. Nick se sait un peu nerveux !

GRISSOM : … Tu ne risques rien ! … Nick ! ... Je ne suis pas jaloux !

CATHERINE : … Tu n'embrasses même pas Sara !

Sara regarde tour à tour Grissom, Catherine et Nick.

NICK : … Vu que nous sommes maintenant au courant ! … Alors va s'y !

GRISSOM : Bien !

Grissom embrasse Sara sur la bouche devant leur ami. Ces derniers malgré qu'ils savent. Ils n'en reviennent toujours pas !

CATHERINE : … Désoler de vous déranger dans un moment pareil ! Les tourtereaux ! … Mais tout à l'heure ! … Sara, tu as dit qu'il avait deux personnes qui étaient au courant pour vous deux !

SARA : Oui ! … Et ?

GRISSOM : Je crois ! … Chérie ! … Qu'elle veut savoir qui ils sont ?

NICK : Elle n'est pas la seule ! … Mais moi je n'ai pas le temps de rester ! … Warrick doit venir me chercher dans quelques minutes ! … Alors j'y vais ! … À bientôt Sara !

SARA : À bientôt Nick !

CATHERINE : … Euh ! … J'attend !

Sara regarde Grissom. Ils s'observent un moment. Tout à coup, Grissom signe sa réponse à Sara. Catherine qui regarde la scène, lève ses yeux au ciel. Sara l'a vu faire. La compagne de Grissom sourit.

SARA : Greg et Jim !

CATHERINE : Eux ! … Comment ils l'ont su !

GRISSOM : Deux petits flagrants délits ! … Un chez Sara pour Greg et l'autre chez moi !

CATHERINE : … Vous vivez ensemble maintenant ?

SARA : Oui ! … Greg est au courant depuis 1 an !

GRISSOM : Jim depuis le début ! … Je crois !

SARA : Vraiment ?

GRISSOM : … Il m'a menacé ! …

SARA : Ah ! Bon ! Et pourquoi ?

CATHERINE : Je crois savoir ! … Si tu faisais encore souffrir Sara ! … Tu t'a menacé de te tuer !

GRISSOM : Oui !

**À suivre…**

a/n : … Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier … Cette fois s'est sûre !

a/n : Désolé pour le retard ! … Merci pour les reviews ! … J'ai d'autres histoires sur le feu !

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	15. LA FÊTE

Auteur : SydneyWeaver

**Titre : CSI : **

**Saison 08**

**après :**

**l'épisode (1) la proie dans le désert**

Sara S. & Gil Grissom.

**Chapitre II - À la maison - part VIII**

Sara n'en croit pas ses yeux. Elle vient d'apprendre que Jim la défend contre Grissom si ce dernier lui fait encore du mal. Catherine est toujours chez ses collègues de travail. Elle regarde les deux autres adultes. Le chien est au pied de Sara et non de Grissom d'après ce que la blonde a appris c'est Grissom qui est le vrai maître du chien. Catherine voit très bien les yeux brillés de Grissom quand il regarde Sara. Et cette dernière a les même yeux de son compagnon quand elle le scrute. Catherine se dit à elle-même.

« J'aurai dû me rendre compte. … Cela se voit quand ils sont ensemble hors du boulot. … Les voirs comme ça entre eux, ça fait vraiment bizarre !!! … Ils se ressemblent autant qu'ils sont tellement différents. … Personne n'avait une fois. … Teri Miller, Lady Heather, Charlotte, Hank, Greg, Nick, David, et le reste n'avaient aucune chance face à l'amour. … Bravo ! … Sara ! … Tu as réussi à avoir l'homme que tu aimes depuis toujours ! »…

Quelques heures plus tard, Catherine est toujours chez le couple Sidle/Grissom. Après de long moment à boire du café, du thé, de la tisane, etc…, une personne sonne à la porte. Sara regarde l'homme de sa vie. Grissom sourit à Sara. Au bout d'un moment, le grand amour de Sara se dirige vers la porte. Mais il est suivi de très prés du chien du couple. Grissom regarde par le témoin de la porte. Il voit que c'est toute l'équipe. Ils sont venu voir comment aller Sara sans que cette dernière ne soit au courant. Grissom laisse entrer ses collègues et ami.

GRISSOM : Entrez ! … Ne faite pas de bruit ! … Sara ne sait pas que j'ai prévu une fête pour elle !

WARRICK : Merci ! … Elle ne sais rien !

GRISSOM : … Non ! … Faites attention au chien ! … Il adore quand on s'occupe de lui !

GREG : Je sais ! … Il m'a déjà sauté dessus un jour !

GRISSOM : … Oh ! … Je n'étais pas au courant !

GREG : … Bah ! … Maintenant ! … Griss ! … Tu l'es !

NICK : Désolez ! Griss ! … Nous avons pas réussi à joindre Catherine !

GRISSOM : Elle est ici depuis des heures !

NICK : … Elle est encore là !

GRISSOM : Oui !

GREG : … Attention Griss ! … Elle va venir par t'enlever Sara !

Tous regardent Greg. Ils sont encore sous le choc du kidnapping de la jeune femme par la tueuse aux maquettes.

GRISSOM : Greg ! … Je ne risque rien ! … Greg ! … Sara n'arrivera pas à supporter Catherine ! … Elles ont toutes les deux un sale caractère de cochon !

GREG : … Oh ! … Je fais le dire à Sara !

GRISSOM : Dire quoi ?

GREG : Ce que tu… Euh ! … Vous venez de dire !

NICK : Greg … Tu es vraiment un gamin !

WARRICK : C'est certainement pour ça que Sara n'a jamais voulu sortir avec toi !

NICK : … Mais il y a aussi le faite que Sara ne t'aime pas comme tu aurais voulu ! … Sara voit en toi un petit frère !

GREG : … Non ! … C'est à cause de Grissom !

GRISSOM : … Je connais une personne qui va avoir des cadavres en décomposition pendant un mois minimum.

GREG : … Oh ! … Non ! … Par pitié ! …

GRISSOM : … Tu as bien compris !

GREG : … Oui !

NICK : Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

GREG : Nick s'est pas drôle !

WARRICK : Si c'est vraiment très drôle ! … Tu viens de te faire avoir par Grissom !

Greg regarde Grissom. Ce dernier lui sourit !

GREG : … Vous avez changé ! … Surtout depuis que vous êtes avec Sara !

GRISSOM : … Je n'ai pas changé ! … J'ai toujours été comme ça ! … Et pour les cadavres se n'est pas une blague ! …

GREG : Oh ! … Non ! …

GRISSOM : Tu as bien compris !

GREG : Oui ! …. Oh ! … La vache ! … J'aurais dû dire pour vous deux !

WARRICK : Et tu aurais eu Grissom sur le dos ainsi que Sara !

GRISSOM : Hank aussi !

Grissom fusille du regard Greg. Ce dernier sourit à son supérieur Greg s'éloigne des garçons pour s'approcher des deux femmes de l'équipe.

GREG : Salut ma belle !

CATHERINE : Merci ! ... Greg ! ... Mais tu as toujours appelé Sara, ma belle !

GREG : ... Moi !

CATHERINE : ... Oui ! ... Toi !

GREG : Salut Sara !

SARA : C'est nouveau ça !

GREG : Je tiens à ma vie ! … J'ai reçu des menaces d'une personne !

Sara regarde derrière Greg. Elle voit que Warrick lui montre Grissom. La jeune femme sourit à son homme.

CATHERINE : … Oh ! Arrête tous les deux ! … Vous êtes pénibles ! … On le sait que vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre ! … Enfin maintenant ! … Par pitié pour nous ! … Arrête quelques minutes ?

Sara et Grissom regardent Catherine. Ils s'embrassent devant elle. Cette dernière soupire et baisse les bras. Catherine regardent les autres. Ils n'osent plus d'appréhender le couple dans un moment intimité.

SARA : … Et vous êtes là aussi !

WARRICK : … Et moi ! … Ma grande ! … Désoler je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras !

SARA : Pourquoi ?

NICK : … Ils ont peur de Grissom !

WARRICK : … Non !

GRISSOM : C'est bon ! … Warrick ! … Tu peux la serrer dans tes bras ! … Et toi aussi Greg mais pas longtemps !

Chacun leur tour, les deux hommes enlacent Sara dans leurs bras. Mais sous le regard de Grissom et du chien. Quelques minutes plus tard, Sara remarque que Warrick est venu seul.

SARA : Warrick ! … Tu n'es pas venu avec Tina ?

WARRICK : … Non ! … Pour tout te dire ! … Nous sommes séparé !

SARA : Désoler !

WARRICK : C'est la vie !

Sara observe la reaction de Catherine. Cette dernière est heureuse d'avoir entendu que Warrick est de nouveau en jeu. Quelques minutes plus tard, le traiteur arrive. Sara regarde Grissom. Elle est étonnée de cette surprise. Le repas se passe très bien. À la nuit tombée, tous quittent la maison du couple Sidle/ Grissom. Pendant le repas, Nick et Warrick ont parié que Sara allait se marier avec Grissom. Mais personne n'est au courant de ce pari sauf eux deux.

FIN

a/n : Voilà s'est terminé ! … Merci pour les reviews !


End file.
